


Etiam Capillus Unus Habet Umbram Suam

by msflyk



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Commedia, Creepy, F/M, Fluff, Incubi, Sentimentale, famiglia, medical (slightly), pazzia (nel terzo capitolo)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msflyk/pseuds/msflyk
Summary: “Tutto lascia una traccia e ha la sua importanza”, soprattutto le piccole cose in una relazione a due.Verranno mostrati momenti casuali della relazione tra Nickel, alias la minicon della Decepticon Justice Division, e il mio OC Bustin, il tutto ambientato prima della distruzione della colonia di Prion (il posto dove Nickel è nata e cresciuta).
Relationships: Nickel (Transformers)/OC, OCxCanon - Relationship





	1. Fera In Somnio

Un rumore sordo fece sì che la minicon si iniziasse a destarsi dalla ricarica con più di un mugugno.  
  
Rigirandosi sotto la coperta, ancora sospesa in quello stato che non era né sonno né veglia, Nickel sentì che ben presto il calore e il torpore avrebbero vinto la loro battaglia. Il suono molto attutito -a malapena percettibile- e ritmico del pendolo nel corridoio accanto alla camera da letto giungeva in aiuto, conducendola passo dopo passo a sprofondare nuovamente in qualche sogno gradevole. Allungò una mano verso l’altro lato del letto istintivamente, cercando la presenza e la vicinanza di Bustin, il suo compagno.  
  
Il secondo rumore sordo, più forte del primo, giunse in concomitanza col rendersi conto che le sue dita verde acqua non avevano trovato altro che vuoto.  
  
Ormai del tutto sveglia si alzò dal letto e si guardò attorno, rimuovendo anche i pannelli oscuranti che servivano a impedire che la luce proveniente dalle ampie vetrate che occupavano buona parte delle pareti della camera da letto svegliassero entrambi troppo presto al mattino.  
  
Nella parte di giardino che vedeva sembrava tutto in ordine, sul balcone non c’era nessuno, Bustin poteva essersi alzato per un trilione di motivi del tutto validi anche se era notte fonda e poteva essere stato lui a far cadere qualcosa al piano terra, eppure si sentiva fortemente inquieta, sensazione che peggiorò ulteriormente quando il rumore sordo di prima arrivò nuovamente ai suoi recettori uditivi in maniera più prolungata e più forte.  
  
Dopo una brevissima riflessione che la spinse ad aprire la valigetta da medico posta accanto al comodino e afferrare il bisturi, ciò che più si avvicinava a un’arma tra quel che aveva vicino, decise di uscire con cautela dalla stanza e imboccare le scale verso il piano di sotto.  
  
Una parte di lei suggeriva che stesse agendo in modo irrazionale - “Armarti sentendo un rumore pur sapendo di non essere sola in casa? Per fortuna che quelli del tirocinio apprezzano i tuoi cosiddetti nervi saldi. E se Bustin non si stesse sentendo bene? Un bisturi sguainato non lo aiuterebbe granché” - ma l’altra, preponderante, la portò a stringere maggiormente la sua arma impropria sentendo altri rumori di oggetti che cadevano a terra.  
  
“Sembra che vengano dal bagno” pensò.  
  
Forse il suo pensiero non era stato sbagliato e il suo compagno stava male davvero, si disse, decidendo quindi di darsi una mossa. In quale altra maniera giustificare i rumori, la sua assenza, il fatto che nelle stanze e corridoi che stava oltrepassando sembrasse tutto in ordine e…  
  
Interruppe i suoi passi appena prima di calpestare una pozzanghera liquida grande quanto la sua mano, né la prima né l’ultima di una lunga serie che, come vide con una rapidissima occhiata, sembrava partire dall’ingresso principale della casa.  
  
«Cos’è?...» esclamò Nickel, sgranando i sensori ottici azzurri.  
  
Riusciva a vedere la delicata luminescenza delle gocce e delle chiazze più vicine alla porta d’ingresso, ancora molto tipica di quello che era il fluido vitale di ogni transformer, ma si accorse anche -con sentimenti che ormai stavano superando l’inquietudine e diventando altro di peggiore- che quelle più vicine a lei e al bagno erano sempre più inquinate da una materia scura dall’aspetto vischioso alla quale non avrebbe saputo dare né un nome né un colore specifico. Neppure nei più crudi manuali di medicina che trattavano le patologie più strane e le più tremende infezioni aveva mai visto qualcosa di simile.  
  
«Bustin?...» si decise a chiamarlo, seppur memore di come in certi film horror azioni come quella fossero fonte di guai «Bustin, dove sei?… stai bene?!»  
  
La casa del suo compagno, diventata da qualche tempo anche la sua, in quel momento le sembrava totalmente aliena. Non più un “nido sicuro” che aveva rapidamente imparato a conoscere, considerare tale e apprezzare, bensì il rifugio di qualcosa di mostruoso e pericoloso, ferito oppure no che fosse.  
  
“Dov’è Bustin?” si chiese ancora.  
  
Il bisturi tremò leggermente nelle sue mani, mentre i suoi audio captavano i rintocchi del pendolo al piano superiore che scandivano le tre del mattino.  
  
“Che gli è successo?”  
  
Si avvicinò ancora di più al bagno. Le pozzanghere si allargavano, sempre più scure, e capì che intravedere quello stesso liquido iniziare a uscire da sotto la porta non era un’impressione.  
  
“Cosa è-”  
  
Un flebile lamento attraverso la porta rivelò a Nickel che lì dentro c’era il suo compagno. Avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille la sua voce, per quanto alterata potesse essere.  
  
«Bustin!» esclamò la minicon, avventandosi contro la maniglia solo per scoprire che la porta era chiusa a chiave «Bustin, che succede?!»  
  
Dall’interno giunse un altro lamento soffocato.  
  
 _“Nnniiickeeeel…”_  
  
Il variare delle tonalità tra una normale e una più gorgogliante e mostruosa più consona a una creatura infernale che a un transformer la fecero sobbalzare all’indietro. Quasi le cadde di mano il bisturi, che brillò leggermente a causa delle luci artificiali in giardino, e il liquido scuro arrivò a lambire i suoi piedi.  
Fu tentata di correre via. Sarebbe stata ancora in tempo per raggiungere la porta e andarsene da quel posto lasciando al suo destino qualunque cosa si trovasse dietro quella porta…  
  
“Ora basta!”  
  
Che invece decise di sfondare con tre spallate ben assestate, scivolando miseramente nello sferrare l’ultima ed evitando di cadere solo grazie alla prontezza di riflessi che portò le sue manine bianche ad aggrapparsi agli stipiti.  
  
Quando però notò del movimento davanti a sé e sollevò le ottiche non riuscì a trattenere un grido.  
  
Quello che fino a poche ore prima era stato il corpo del suo compagno per come lei lo conosceva si stava allargando e deformando ogni nanoclick che passava, dando forma a escrescenze che allungandosi stavano dando vita a interi nuovi arti, incluse quelle che sembravano ali membranose con un reticolato di condutture di fluido vitale disgustosamente gonfie e pulsanti; i colori di Bustin, prevalentemente bianco, nero e turchese, stavano scomparendo e lasciando spazio a sfumature che non erano né girgie, né violacee né ruggine scura, piuttosto un miscuglio; Fauci appuntite si aprirono sul grosso “tentacolo” che aveva sostituito la sua testa e si ripiegava contro il soffitto, mentre dal grosso squarcio che si trovava poco sotto il petto continuava a sgorgare materia scura come se fosse stata una piccola cascata.  
  
Paralizzata dalla vista orrorifica, Nickel assistette impotente alla fine della mutazione della creatura che occupava tre quarti del bagno -che pure era ampio, come quello che condividevano al piano di sopra- e che, ormai, di Bustin aveva solo la maschera nera, posta poco sotto le fauci e parzialmente inglobata dalla “pelle”. Nickel vide che gli occhi di pixel bianchi ebbero un leggero tremolio quando la creatura si voltò nella sua direzione.  
  
“No. Non ‘la creatura’, non è una creatura” pensò, mentre i suoi piedi si muovevano da soli in avanti “Questo è il mio compagno. Non ho idea di cosa gli sia successo o di cosa stia succedendo in generale, ma vedo che è ferito e che ha bisogno di aiuto”.  
  
Non avrebbe saputo dire se quel coraggio provenisse dallo stesso spirito che tirava fuori come medico tirocinante o, più “banalmente”, dall’amore; di certo c’era solo il fatto che si avvicinò al nuovo paziente con passi più decisi, incurante anche del liquame.  
Forse era impazzita.  
O forse, semplicemente, non si era mai svegliata, quello era un incubo e a livello inconscio lo sapeva, anche se aveva tutt’altra impressione.  
  
«Bustin! Mi… mi riconosci ancora, è così?!»  
  
 _“Nnniiickeeeel”._  
  
Non c’era più un briciolo di normalità neppure nella voce -che Nickel aveva l’impressione di sentire risuonare direttamente nel processore- però lui la riconosceva, in caso contrario non avrebbe pronunciato il suo nome; e ogni circuito del suo corpo era convinto, o voleva convincersi, che qualunque cosa fosse diventato Bustin non le avrebbe fatto del male finché avesse saputo chi era.  
  
«Non so cos’è successo ma… ma non importa, ok?! Troveremo… troveremo il modo di risolvere questa cosa» affermò la minicon «A cominciare da quella ferita!»  
  
“ _Vvvai… Nickel…_ ”  
  
Nella mostruosità di quella voce Nickel avvertì distintamente una nota di stanchezza, e il fatto che Bustin fosse ancora in grado di ragionare, che era qualcosa di più rispetto al riconoscerla, la indusse ad aprire ogni anta alla quale riuscisse ad arrivare cercando medicine e qualsiasi arnese che potesse aiutarla a rallentare o fermare l’emorragia.  
  
«No. Tu sei ferito e io non ti lascio qui così, e non solo perché ho fatto un cazzo di giuramento» replicò lei, decisa «Ci sarà pure qualcosa per- _aah!_ Mollami subito!» esclamò quando uno degli arti del mostro la afferrò da dietro all’altezza della vita e la allontanò.  
  
Seppur ingrandita e deformata, il gesto della mano di Bustin nell’accarezzarle il volto con delicatezza assoluta -anche adesso che era un mostro- risultò anche troppo familiare.  
  
“ _Dormi, Nnnnickel…_ ”  
  
«Dormire?! Come posso dormire in questa situazione?! M-ma sei… sei…»  
  
Sentì il suo processore diventare rapidamente confuso, le palpebre metalliche pesanti e le gambe cedere.  
Prima di sprofondare nel torpore e nell’incoscienza però sentì anche che il suo ultimo timore, finire a cadere riversa in quel liquame scuro, veniva scongiurato da un arto raccapricciante del suo compagno che, pronto, la sostenne.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La prima cosa che vide Nickel quando aprì i sensori ottici quasi di scatto fu il soffitto in metallo brunito della camera da letto, con le due strisce led, ovviamente spente, che si incrociavano al centro dividendolo in quattro.  
  
Si catapultò fuori dalla cuccetta notando come prima cosa che il lato di Bustin sulla cuccetta era stato rifatto, esattamente come tutti i giorni -mai che riuscisse ad alzarsi prima di lui!- e, una volta rimossi i pannelli oscuranti, venire quasi accecata dalla luce del giorno le rivelò che doveva essere piuttosto tardi. Il suo orologio interno le rivelò poco dopo che era quasi ora di pranzo.  
  
Vide la valigetta da medico dove l’aveva lasciata, l’aprì velocemente e vide che tutti gli attrezzi erano puliti e ordinati al proprio posto come li aveva lasciati la sera prima. Fatto questo uscì di corsa dalla camera da letto, raggiunse le scale e si fiondò giù scendendole tre a tre.  
Con la Scintilla in gola e le ottiche che si muovevano in modo febbrile cercando di captare anche solo un minuscolo dettaglio fuori posto, Nickel si precipitò in direzione del bagno. Non c’era traccia del liquido che aveva visto, la porta non recava segni di sfondamento e, come sempre, il bagno era ordinato, candido e immacolato.  
  
“Possibile? È possibile che mi sia immaginata tutto e che sia stato tutto solo un sogno?!” pensò.  
  
«Nicky? Nanetta?...»  
  
Sentire la voce di Bustin che la stava chiamando, _la sua voce normale_ , mise metaforicamente le ali ai piedi di Nickel, che raggiunse la cucina in pochi secondi.  
  
«Buongiorno! Ammetto che stavo quasi iniziando a preoccuparmi» disse Bustin, che indossava un virilissimo grembiule a fiorellini, armeggiando con una pentola piena di cristalli di energon tagliati a striscioline lunghe e salsa di alluminio «È praticamente ora di pranzo. D’accordo, sei una tirocinante e devi fare pratica, ma in quella clinica ti fanno lavorare un po’trop- ehm, che succede?» domandò a Nickel quando lei gli strappò il grembiule di dosso e iniziò a esaminare petto e addome «In un altro momento direi che hai voglia di fare l’amore ma la tua espressione non… Nicky? Stai tremando» osservò Bustin, avvicinandosi con l’intento di stringerla a sé «Cos’hai? Cos’è succe-»  
  
«I tuoi valori e il tuo fluido vitale» disse la minicon, con voce ferma, tirandosi indietro «Voglio vederli. Voglio vedere tutto, se no… se no io…»  
  
«Va bene, adesso comincio a preoccuparmi sul serio» disse l’altro minicon, obbedendo tranquillamente nel mostrarle i valori «C’è una pandemia in corso o qualcosa del genere? Qualcosa fuggito da un laboratorio? Basta che non finiamo come nel film di ieri sera».  
  
Il film horror con la piaga che trasformava la gente in mostri che Nickel -pur essendo tornata stanca dalla clinica e felice che il giorno dopo sarebbe stato libero- aveva voluto vedere, per la precisione. Avrebbe impiegato parecchio tempo a smettere di pentirsi di quell’idea.  
  
Rovistò in uno dei propri scomparti e tirò fuori una enerstud sterile. «Piega la testa in avanti, faccio il prelievo».  
  
Bustin obbedì. «Tutto questo è molto strano però immagino che tu abbia le tue ragioni, dunque mi fido».  
  
La mitezza con cui Bustin fece quel gesto fece sì che la mano con la enerstud restasse ferma a mezz’aria e Nickel rimanesse immobile. Poco dopo ritrasse lentamente la mano, senza dire una parola, vergognandosi in modo terribile di quel che era stata sul punto di fare e della sua completa mancanza di raziocinio.  
  
“Cacciargli un ago nel collo per colpa di un incubo? Sul serio?!” pensò, rimettendo la enerstud al proprio posto.  
  
«No… no, fa niente. Anzi, scusami» disse Nickel «Non c’è una pandemia in corso o roba del genere è solo che sono…» stavolta non si ritrasse quando lui la strinse a sé e la accarezzò «Una deficiente. Ho avuto un incubo».  
  
«Dev’essere stato un incubo terribile. Ecco perché mi sembravi spaventata... ma stai tranquilla, è tutto a posto» mormorò lui, poggiando il mento sulla testa della compagna.  
  
«Volevo infilarti un ago nel collo per colpa di un incubo! in nome di Prion, come fai a sopportarmi?!»  
  
«Contavo sul fatto che se non avessi un buon motivo per farlo ti saresti fermata prima, come infatti è successo. Ho una certa stima di te, Nanetta».  
  
«Ancora “Nanetta”? Non sei tanto più alto di me! Lo sei solo di una testa e mezza!» protestò Nickel, guardandolo con aria di rimprovero ma intimamente grata per le parole che le aveva rivolto e il fatto che non la reputasse una schizzata paranoica.  
  
«Giusto, messa così siamo praticamente alti uguali» replicò Bustin, senza nascondere un certo divertimento nella sua voce.  
  
« _Ehi!_ Ti ricordo che nelle riserve di energon piccole c’è l’energon più buono!»  
  
«Mai detto il contrario» sorrise Bustin «Ora va meglio?»  
  
Nickel annuì. Ormai non tremava più. «Ho sognato di essermi svegliata per un rumore strano in casa… poi sono scesa, ho trovato per terra delle macchie di fluido vitale e di solo il cielo sa cosa che portavano al bagno qui sotto. Poi ho aperto la porta ti ho visto diventare una creatura orrenda con una ferita enorme che zampillava quella roba scura e… e poi mi hai fatta dormire e… ero… angosciata. Lo sono stata fino a poco fa».  
  
«Niente più horror prima di dormire» sentenziò il minicon.  
  
Nickel non protestò, poggiando la testa contro il suo petto. «L’unica cosa buona è che mi hai riconosciuta nonostante tu fossi diventato quel mostro».  
  
«Non riesco a immaginare una situazione in cui potrei non riconoscerti e in cui tu debba avere davvero motivo di avere paura di me, Nickel. Credo che questo lo sappia anche tu, in caso contrario il tuo processore ti avrebbe fatto sognare qualcosa di un po’diverso».  
  
«Sì, hai ragione. Però ti giuro, sembrava talmente reale, per quanto _sappia_ che era assurdo!...»  
  
Una fiammata si levò dalla pentola che durante tutto il discorso era stata lasciata incautamente sul fornello, e dopo una serie di strilli di sorpresa entrambi i minicon si adoperarono per cercare di risolvere.  
  
«Il coperchio sulla pentola in fiamme _NO!_ » esclamò Bustin.  
  
L’avvertimento giunse troppo tardi, e il contenuto della pentola esplose parzialmente andando a invadere il fornello e parte del ripiano vicino, causando un principio d’incendio del quale però, fortunatamente, si occuparono gli impianti sul soffitto… innaffiando anche i due minicon, che per qualche secondo rimasero lì a guardarsi inebetiti.  
  
«Tutto il piano di sotto…» cominciò a dire Nickel.  
  
«No, ha rilevato che il fuoco era qui, dunque l’impianto si è attivato solo qui».  
  
«Ah! Beh… meglio così» commentò la minicon, sentendosi piuttosto imbarazzata per il tutto.  
  
Pochi istanti dopo, imprevedibilmente, Bustin scoppiò a ridere. «Possiamo risparmiarci entrambi la doccia per oggi, ne abbiamo già fatta una!»  
  
Vedendolo tranquillo, Nickel sorrise a sua volta. «Già, è vero. Dato che l’incendio ormai è spento vado a prendere degli stracci e-»  
  
«No no, non ho voglia di occuparmene adesso. Togliamo la pentola dal fornello e ripuliamo lì, all’acqua penseremo dopo se qui e allora non si sarà asciugata da sola. Andiamo giù a valle in quel ristorante che ti piaceva, ho una certa fame!»  
  
«E pago io tutto» disse subito Nickel.  
  
«Ni-»  
  
«Ho quasi mandato a fuoco la tua cucina» lo interruppe la minicon.  
  
«Eravamo qui in due, e comunque è la _nostra_ cucina» replicò Bustin, quieto «Non ti sei ancora ambientata, mh?»  
  
«No, non è questo, mi sono ambientata, davvero. Mi hai fatto portare qui tutto quel che avevo nella mia stanza al dormitorio e anche tutto quel che mi hanno mandato da casa quando hanno saputo che mi trasferivo, sei scatoloni…» sospirò, massaggiandosi la fronte «E miei peluches, e quel tappeto peloso viola…»  
  
«È un tappeto bellissimo».  
  
Nickel alzò gli occhi al soffitto. «Lo so che non è vero».  
  
«Ed è più lungo di te, Nanetta!» esclamò il minicon, scappando via dalla cucina con una risata.  
  
«Ancora?! Se ti prendo ti abbasso!» gridò Nickel, tirando fuori da uno scomparto una chiave inglese e correndo dietro un fuggitivo che, lei lo sapeva, probabilmente era già volato in giardino.  
  
Mentre raggiungeva la porta d’ingresso si disse che era stato solo un incubo, dopotutto… e in quel momento esso e la bestia in sogno sembravano qualcosa di molto distante.

* * *

Un disegno della bestia in sogno è >>>>>> [QUI](https://www.deviantart.com/kobra91194/art/Sketch-Bustin-monster-841112920)

Grazie a chi ha letto :)


	2. Inter Sidera Versor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mi sposto tra le stelle"

Quello che Nickel poteva osservare dall’ampio balcone della camera da letto era un panorama piuttosto invidiabile.  
La sua abitazione era posta in alto su una delle colline che circondavano la cittadina nella quale aveva studiato -e ora lavorava- e grazie a questo le bastava abbassare lo sguardo per godere di una visuale quasi completa sulle luci che rendevano la valle brulicante di vita. Allo stesso tempo però la posizione della casa non permetteva all’inquinamento luminoso di rovinare troppo lo spettacolo offerto dal cielo notturno, particolarmente limpido quella sera e pieno di stelle che pulsavano leggermente come tante piccole Scintille.  
  
Atmosfera tranquilla, peccato che l’animo di Nickel non lo fosse altrettanto, e non solo perché stava ripassando mentalmente per l’ennesima volta la lista di tutto quel che andava messo nella valigia.  
  
«Il datapad di riserva per gli appunti!» esclamò, sbattendo una mano contro la fronte.  
  
«Ne hai messi due la terza volta che hai ricontroll- _ahio_. Devo ritenermi fortunato che fosse sono un pugno e non la chiave inglese» fu tutto ciò che disse Bustin, massaggiandosi il petto appena colpito.  
  
«Ooooh, tu!... lo sai che per colpa dei miei cugini faccio così quando la gente mi arriva dietro all’improvviso come facevano loro!» esclamò Nickel, un po’dispiaciuta per il pugno nonostante il tono di rimprovero «E se fossi stato uno di loro ti avrei beccato in piena faccia!»  
  
Lui sorrise. «Questo perché anche loro sono dei nane-»  
  
«Faccio in tempo a rimediare, sai?!» lo interruppe la minicon, incrociando le braccia davanti al petto.  
  
«Io comunque ti avevo chiamata due volte» disse Bustin «Solo che a quanto pare non mi hai sentito».  
  
L’affermazione fece dissolvere l’aria bellicosa di Nickel. «Sul serio?... è che ero persa nei miei pensieri. Mi spiace, scusami».  
  
Si lasciò condurre placidamente su uno dei due lettini da esterno, sedendosi poi accanto a lui. Perfettamente consapevole di avere un carattere impulsivo, a volte si chiedeva come a Bustin, che di impulsivo non aveva granché, potesse star bene una cosa del genere.  
  
«Fino a stamattina mi sembravi contenta di andare a quella conferenza. Che il professore abbia pensato a te per sostituirlo è un’ottima cosa a tanti livelli» disse Bustin «Perché significa che al lavoro ti stai facendo notare e lo stai facendo in bene. E per tre giorni non dovrai farmi da beta per la mia song-fic su Wallop Prion Ranger!»  
  
Wallop Prion Ranger, una serie tv che Bustin ormai conosceva a memoria, cosa che Nickel ormai sapeva bene dato che l’aveva sentito più volte anticipare i dialoghi. Ricordare i tentativi imbranati del suo compagno di imitare i calci rotanti del protagonista, di solito finiti con qualche soprammobile rotto a terra, minacciò perfino di farla sorridere nonostante la tensione.  
  
«Ecco, questa è una buona cosa» scherzò Nickel «Comunque: sono contenta quanto stamattina all’idea di andare, e _voglio_ andare. È solo che è una cosa piuttosto importante, ci saranno tanti transformers comuni e non ci saranno molti altri minicon, e quei pochi contrariamente a me saranno professoroni conosciuti, e… e sarà la prima volta in assoluto che uscirò fuori da Prion!»  
  
Nickel aveva sempre vissuto la vita semplice di una persona semplice nata in una famiglia semplice, cosa che di per sé non aveva proprio nulla di negativo, ma era per quella ragione che, se da un lato era felice all’idea di un viaggio tra le stelle, dall’altro non riusciva a negare che l’idea la rendesse un po'nervosa. Inoltre le aspettative e i timori riguardo le proprie capacità -timori infondati, dovuti solo a una comprensibile ansia- non l’aiutavano a sentirsi meno tesa.  
  
«Quella della conferenza è una zona tranquilla, abbiamo già dato un’occhiata insieme» le ricordò Bustin «E tu e gli altri starete in un ottimo albergo, belle camere, tanti servizi e un buffet al top. Uno dei migliori nella lontana Crystal City».  
  
«Mi avevi accennato di esserci stato qualche tempo fa, sbaglio?»  
  
Lui annuì. «Ben prima di conoscerci, sì. Però la gestione non è cambiata e, credo, nemmeno la qualità».  
  
«Eri con qualcuno della tua famiglia?»  
  
La domanda le era sorta spontanea sapendo che la loro bella casa in collina era dovuta in parte al fatto che la famiglia di origine di Bustin fosse - _fosse stata_ \- benestante anche se non “ricca” nel senso milionario del termine, e che quindi era plausibile che potessero aver portato lì Bustin in vacanza o qualcosa di simile, però si pentì rapidamente di aver tirato in ballo la questione, ricordando che non era il suo argomento preferito.  
Il che era comprensibile dato che lui nel parlarne aveva lasciato intendere di essere rimasto il solo della sua famiglia a non trovarsi nell’Allspark.  
Nickel non sapeva bene cosa fosse successo, però collegando i pochi elementi che era riuscita a estrapolare le volte in cui era venuto fuori l’argomento aveva concluso che l’intera famiglia di Bustin -lui incluso- fosse rimasta coinvolta in un incidente, e che Bustin si fosse salvato ma fosse rimasto sfigurato in volto in modo irreparabile: avrebbe spiegato il motivo per cui non toglieva la maschera neppure con lei, non se lei poteva vederlo. In _certi_ _frangenti_ piuttosto intimi Nickel aveva avuto modo di tenerla in mano, ma era sempre stata bendata e, doveva dirlo, lui aveva fatto in modo che in quei momenti avesse avuto per il processore tutt’altro.  
Neppure le rassicurazioni sul fatto che l’avrebbe amato lo stesso anche se lì sotto ci fosse stato un disastro erano servite a convincerlo, e lui riusciva perfino a mangiare senza toglierla, questo grazie alla tecnologia che permetteva alle “celle” all’altezza della bocca di spostarsi continuando però a nascondere quel che c’era sotto.  
  
«Nah! Nessuno di loro» rispose Bustin «Tornando a noi: capisco che tu sia tesa ma sono sicuro che andrà tutto bene. Se il professore pensasse che non sei all’altezza del compito non avrebbe scelto te, se l’ha fatto vuol dire che non ha dubbi sulla tua competenza e che riuscirai a stare tranquillamente al passo. Ne sono sicuro anche io».  
  
«Tu però non sei un medico e non sai come sono le cose di medicina» replicò Nickel, un po’più tranquilla ma ancora non del tutto «Non sono più solo le cose che mi aiutavi a ripassare per gli esami».  
  
«Non so come siano le cose di medicina ma so come sei tu. Tanto mi basta».  
  
«Non è che lo stai dicendo solo perché sono io o per farmi stare tranquilla?»  
  
Bustin scosse la testa. «Se non lo pensassi ti farei complimenti su altre cose. La forza del tuo pugno destro, per esempio!»  
  
«Non ho fatto apposta a dartelo! Cioè, in realtà sì, ma allo stesso tempo no!» si difese la minicon, mentre lui rideva «E non ridere!... che antipatico» borbottò, lasciandosi comunque stringere tra le braccia.  
  
Bustin ovviamente non se la prese. «La mia antipatia è un’altra cosa di cui per tre giorni potrai fare a meno».  
  
«Ti chiamerò appena arrivo nella mia camera d’albergo».  
  
«Non mi aspettavo altro».  
  
«E guai a te se ti dimentichi di curare le mie piantine!» lo avvertì Nickel, indicando una serie di vasetti accanto al parapetto. Erano una delle cose che i suoi parenti le avevano mandato da casa quando lei si era trasferita da Bustin.  
  
«Agli ordini, capo!» esclamò lui, con un gesto da militare «E tu, se nella conferenza o lì in giro vedi qualche spunto per la fanfic su Wallop, mandamelo a dire. Andiamo a letto? Domani devi alzarti presto, quindi sarebbe bene se andassi in ricarica alla solita ora».  
  
«Alla solita ora manca un’ora» disse Nickel, perplessa, per poi comprendere «Ma tu in effetti hai detto “a letto”…»  
  
«L’importanza dei dettagli, visto?» annuì lui, mentre rientravano in casa decisi a compensare ciò che nei tre giorni successivi, causa lontananza, sarebbe mancato.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.:: _Sera del giorno successivo_ ::.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Portando il datapad accanto ai recettori audio, Nickel attese con impazienza che Bustin rispondesse alla chiamata. Pur essendo arrivata in albergo all’incirca mezz’ora prima sentiva di avere già di che raccontargli.  
  
Il viaggio, durato parecchie ore, era andato bene. Nell’astronave aveva avuto modo di conoscere i colleghi minicon del suo professore, aveva parlato con loro e, con suo sollievo, si erano rivelate tutte persone molto cordiali -cosa dovuta anche al fatto che il suo superiore le avesse fatto un’ottima pubblicità-. Sarebbe stata capace di farsi rispettare lo stesso se fossero stati maleducati, perché Nickel non era tipo da farsi mettere i piedi in testa da chicchessia, però che tutto fosse filato liscio come l’olio era stato molto meglio.  
Essere integrata nel gruppo l’aveva anche aiutata a sentirsi molto più entusiasta che intimidita davanti all’architettura imponente e pomposa di Crystal City, che teneva fede al proprio nome grazie a palazzi alti, strade e ponti sospesi sinuosi, edifici più bassi spesso tondeggianti in certe parti e, soprattutto, pieni di vetrate. Era stato interessante trovarsi sotto gli occhi qualcosa di tanto diverso dal solito, però non aveva impiegato molto a capire che, per quanto affascinante potesse essere quello stile, lei preferiva quello più semplice delle cittadine di Prion. Per i suoi gusti c’erano anche poche piante tecnorganiche, il che era un po’triste.  
L’unica nota stonata fino a quel momento c’era stata al suo arrivo in hotel, quando le avevano comunicato che purtroppo, a causa di un disguido, la camera in cui lei avrebbe dovuto soggiornare non era disponibile. Anche quella però era stata una fortuna e lo aveva capito subito dopo, perché avevano messo a sua disposizione una delle suite più belle dell’albergo -in quanto partecipante a quella conferenza lei e gli altri erano considerati ospiti “importanti”, le avevano detto.  
Risultato: in quel momento si trovava al penultimo piano, stesa su una cuccetta in cui venti minicon sarebbero stati larghi, e meditava di entrare nella vasca idromassaggio all’energon posta accanto a una vetrata immensa per guardare da lì il sole artificiale tramontare su Crystal City.  
  
“Dai, rispondi!” pensò Nickel, iniziando a tamburellare con le dita sul bordo della vasca.  
  
  
– _Nanetta. Come sta andando? È tutto a posto?_ –  
  
  
«Sì! Ma dov’eri?! Ci hai messo una vita a rispondere!» lo rimproverò, seppur sorridendo nel sentire il suono della sua voce.  
  
  
– _Oggi è una delle serate in cui sono al Crawling Mist!_ –  
  
  
Mentre Nickel aveva studiato da medico e puntava a un posto fisso nella clinica dove lavorava attualmente, il suo compagno non aveva mai mostrato interesse a cercare qualcosa di altrettanto stabile, preferendo lavorare da tecnico freelance -con un buon numero di clienti fissi che garantivano entrate regolari- e, in linea con quel che faceva durante gli studi, come bartender a chiamata al Crawling Mist, un locale carino nella loro cittadina.  
Tutte scelte che Nickel non aveva mai criticato, trovava una buona cosa che il suo fidanzato avesse voglia di lavorare e che quei mestieri fossero di suo gusto, specie il secondo, che gli permetteva di conoscere molta gente.  
  
«Già a quest’or… ah! Dimenticavo, a Prion siete tre ore avanti rispetto a qui» ricordò Nickel.  
  
  
– _Esatto. Ma non c’è problema, sono entrato in pausa poco fa!_ –  
  
  
Nickel stava per riprendere parlare, però fu interrotta dall’avviso che un cameriere ai piani -un minibot per la precisione, tipo di transformer spesso addetto a certi tipi di lavori- si trovava fuori dalla porta ed era stato incaricato di consegnarle qualcosa.  
  
«Non ho ordinato niente» disse Nickel, perplessa.  
  
  
– _Se fossi in te però andrei a vedere cos’è._ –  
  
  
Qualcosa nel tono del suo compagno la persuase a far entrare il minibot, che le consegnò con garbo un pacco di medie dimensioni e si congedò dopo un lieve e garbato inchino.  
  
«Tu c’entri con questa cosa, Bustin?...» disse nel datapad mentre apriva il pacco.  
  
Ai suoi occhi si palesò un delizioso vasetto con una piantina di campanule vosniane cristalline dalla sfumatura rosa perla, un fiore che lei, in quanto amante di certe cose, sapeva essere difficile da reperire al di fuori di Vos stessa.  
  
  
– _Un’altra pianta di cui prendermi cura quando andrai alla prossima conferenza, se ti piace._ –  
  
  
Nickel non riuscì a dire una parola, impegnata ad aprire una scatola accanto al vasetto e scoprendo all’interno due ornamenti per le braccia che, seppur di fattura semplice, erano visibilmente costosi.  
  
  
– _Rimprovero per il regalo numero due in arrivo in tre, due, uno…_ –  
  
  
«Tu non devi… cioè, già solo la piantina…» furono le prime parole di Nickel, alla quale sembrava di aver perso la capacità di mettere le parole in fila e aveva le ottiche pericolosamente lucide «I-io amo tutto, adoro tutto, ti ringrazio _TANTO,_ però _non dovresti-_ »  
  
  
– _Però voglio. Voglio fare un regalo alla mia compagna, che col suo impegno sta facendo carriera e si merita questo e di più_ – replicò Bustin – _E sono felice che ti piaccia, Nanetta._ –  
  
  
«Come… come hai fatto? Voglio dire, come hai fatto a prevedere… e sono arrivata nella mia stanza cinque minuti fa e non è nemmeno quella prevista, perché quella non era disponibile!»  
  
  
– _Sono uno dei principali azionisti di quell’albergo, quindi non era difficile!_ –  
  
  
«Oh, su!» sbuffò Nickel.  
  
  
– _Ho fatto qualche lavoro lì quando ero ancora uno studente. Quando ci siamo conosciuti ero già piuttosto avanti nel corso, se ricordi_ – disse Bustin – _Ho conosciuto parte del personale dell’albergo, sono rimasto in contatto con vari di loro e mi hanno dato un aiutino a organizzare questa sorpresa._ –  
  
  
Nickel concluse che la spiegazione fosse sensata. «Ho capito. Però davvero, io ti ringrazio molto, mi è piaciuta tantissimo, solo… non posso fare a meno di pensare che non posso ricambiare allo stesso modo, né adesso né, forse, mai».  
  
  
– _Noi due abbiamo già affrontato più volte l'argomento..._ –  
  
  
«Non è tanto per una questione di soldi, è che… è… l’ultimo regalo che ti ho fatto è stata una coppia di gnomi da giardino!» esclamò la minicon, passandosi una mano sul viso al ricordo «Non saprei scegliere un regalo decente nemmeno se ne andasse della mia vita!»  
  
  
– _Scherzi? Sono perfetti, ricordano noi due: lei gli arriva a stento alla spalla!_ –  
  
  
«Te ne approfitti perché non sono a casa, ma ricordati che dopodomani torno! E mi vendicherò!» lo avvertì Nickel.  
  
  
– _E io non vedo l’ora. Casa è un po’troppo silenziosa senza di te che protesti per quel che combinano i tuoi colleghi, per quel che combino io o perché il mio tempo di lavaggio delle mani è inferiore al minuto! “Palmo contro palmo/ cooosììì!/ la sinistra sulla destra! La destra sulla sinistra!...”_ –  
  
  
«No, la canzone del lavaggio delle mani NO, ti prego!» esclamò Nickel, inutilmente dato che le stava venendo da ridere e lui se n’era accorto benissimo.  
  
  
– “ _E sfregare bene qui! Così, così, così!_ ” –  
  
  
Dopo qualche secondo di canzone, Nickel si accorse di rumori di sottofondo dalla parte di Bustin simili a dei cori, o delle invocazioni, o qualcosa di simile. Cercò di ascoltare meglio ma non riuscì, dunque chiese direttamente delucidazioni.  
  
«Sento come dei cori dietro di te, non capisco…»  
  
  
– _La partita a Cube tra l’East Prion e il West Prionia è ancora in corso, sono gli ultimi dieci minuti e qui sono tutti abbastanza presi, tanto per cambiare!_ –  
  
  
«Il Cube non l’ho mai capito granché» sbuffò Nickel «Non so proprio perché ne vadano matti. Anche i colleghi del mio professore, me l’hanno detto durante il viaggio…»  
  
  
– _Filato tutto liscio?_ –  
  
  
«Sì, assolutamente! Ora ti racconto!»  
  
La telefonata andò avanti per altri dieci minuti prima che Nickel decidesse di concludere il suo racconto. Si disse che avrebbe avuto più tempo e più cose da raccontargli il giorno dopo o direttamente al ritorno, però avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che non avrebbe voluto continuare la chiamata a oltranza. Si diede perfino della sciocca per questa ragione, per il fatto di sentire la mancanza del suo ragazzo pur avendolo appena concluso la chiamata: era roba da ragazzine e lei non era una ragazzina, era biologicamente adulta da tempo, era in carriera e di carattere volitivo, poteva tranquillamente riuscire a stare senza di lui per un giorno, tre, una settimana o mesi, lo sapeva.  
  
“Potrei” concesse la minicon, mentre osservava la piantina di campanule vosniane “Ma preferisco averlo vicino, se posso scegliere”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ringraziamo Highlander DJ e Barbara D'Urso per la canzone del lavaggio delle mani :'D  
> Grazie a chi ha letto fin qui :)  
> Qui sotto metto dei link ai miei disegni di Bustin e Nickel, pubblicati nel mio profilo su deviantArt. Li ho disegnati anche umanizzati :)
> 
> http://fav.me/ddypco2
> 
> http://fav.me/ddtma1c
> 
> http://fav.me/ddzd694
> 
> http://fav.me/ddysiie
> 
> http://fav.me/dds2r7s
> 
> http://fav.me/de3o24u


	3. Mens Sana In Corpore Sano (…o magari no)

Era stata una tra le prime cose di cui le avevano parlato sia quando ancora studiava, sia quando aveva iniziato a lavorare in clinica: la possibilità di finire col dover prestare aiuto medico ad amici, familiari e conoscenti e la necessità di restare lucidi nonostante l’attaccamento emotivo più o meno forte.  
  
Nickel non poteva dire di aver avuto grandi problemi a riguardo, si poteva dire che fosse piuttosto abituata. Veniva da una famiglia piuttosto numerosa -non tanto il nucleo più ristretto, quanto piuttosto a livello di zii, zie e cuginanza- nella quale era presente un buon numero di scavezzacollo che lei aveva avuto modo di curare già prima di studiare da medico; perlopiù si era trattato di lievi distorsioni, qualche contusione e qualche ferita, tutto tipico dei prioniani provenienti dalle “campagne” con relativa tendenza a vivere e giocare all’aria aperta. Ovviamente, prima durante il tirocinio e poi da interno, aveva trattato cose decisamente più serie che andavano da patologie più o meno gravi a ferite da aggressioni -Prion era una colonia pacifica ma neppure il posto più pacifico del cosmo, finché ci fosse stato il libero arbitrio, sarebbe mai stato esente dal crimine- e incidenti.  
Qualche incidente era successo anche a persone che conosceva di vista, e il caso più eclatante era stato conseguenza di un rally clandestino nel quale erano stati coinvolti cinque suoi ex compagni di studi: uno aveva perso il controllo finendo addosso a un altro, e da lì si era creato un tamponamento a catena che aveva coinvolto una dozzina di persone. In quel caso Nickel ricordava di aver sbuffato il giusto per la loro incoscienza -“Siamo a Prion, non a Velocitron!”- ma ovviamente aveva prestato la sua opera di chirurgo senza battere ciglio.  
  
“Chirurgo” appunto. Quella era la branca che le piaceva e nella quale si era specializzata, non si poteva essere medici esperti di tutto. Di solito, a parer suo, chi cercava di essere esperto in tutto finiva con l’essere esperto in niente.  
  
“Quindi la domanda è: perché sono stata richiesta nel reparto psichiatrico?” pensò, mentre l’ascensore la portava al quarto piano della clinica.  
  
I suoi punteggi negli esami iniziali l’avevano resa idonea a poter scegliere praticamente qualsiasi cosa nel momento in cui aveva dovuto decidere quale sarebbe stata la sua specializzazione, dunque se avesse voluto avrebbe potuto scegliere di studiare da mnemosurgeon e lavorare come tale, ma non l’aveva fatto. A voler essere del tutto onesta riteneva l’idea piuttosto spaventosa: nessuno secondo lei avrebbe dovuto poter agire sul processore altrui ai livelli in cui operavano i mnemosurgeon. Riconosceva la loro utilità medica in determinati casi ma era inquietata lo stesso da quelle pratiche.  
  
Quando le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono trovò ad accoglierla proprio il caporeparto di psichiatria, il che rese tutto ancora più bizzarro.  
  
«Oh, eccola qui. Mi fa piacere che sia stata così celere, dottoressa».  
  
«Che mi abbia voluta qui è talmente strano che non potevo fare altro se non sbrigarmi» replicò Nickel «Serve aiuto con un paziente?»  
  
Il caporeparto annuì. «Possiamo dire di sì, anche se in realtà è più un tentativo… inutile a prescindere ahimè ma quando si fa un giuramento…» disse, più a se stesso che a lei «Le spiegherò mentre andiamo».  
  
Il reparto di psichiatria non somigliava a una brutta prigione sotterranea, c’era il giusto grado di spazio e di illuminazione, però Nickel si sentiva a disagio lo stesso chiedendosi quante stanze fossero occupate e per quali motivi. Certi casi richiedevano tempo e più di una seduta oltre che aghi nel cervello.  
  
«Il fatto è che la mnemosurgery può molto» esordì lo mnemosurgeon «In certi casi direi che può moltissimo, ma non è la panacea che vorremmo. Scintilla e processore, la scienza dice che siamo tutto lì ma avendo alle spalle una carriera piuttosto lunga ho imparato che purtroppo certe ferite riescono ad andare oltre. Lei crede nel concetto di “anima”, dottoressa?»  
  
«Onestamente non so risponderle… e non capisco ancora perché sono qui» replicò Nickel, sempre meno tranquilla «Vuole fare un tentativo inutile a prescindere riguardo _cosa?_ »  
  
«Lei conosce il signor Copper, giusto? Un mese fa era entrato in clinica quale inserviente ».  
  
Sentire quel nome sorprese non poco Nickel. «Sì, lo conosco, per un po’è stato anche un mio compagno di studi».  
  
Aveva conosciuto il minicon in questione nel primo anno dei suoi studi di medicina, iniziando presto a ritenerlo non un amico ma un conoscente con cui fare quattro chiacchiere e parlare delle lezioni. A un certo punto aveva avuto l’impressione di piacergli in _quel_ senso ma, alla fine del primo vorn di studi, Copper aveva abbandonato il corso e si erano persi di vista, reincontrandosi solo un mese prima proprio in ospedale.  
A Nickel non era dispiaciuto incontrarlo di nuovo, per qualche giorno avevano parlato del più e del meno e avevano bevuto insieme dell’energon caldo durante le pause… finché lui, a un certo punto, l’aveva guardata nelle ottiche e le aveva detto quanto gli fosse sempre piaciuta e gli piacesse ancora. Nickel aveva ritenuto opportuno chiarire di essere felicemente fidanzata, eppure Copper il giorno dopo si era procurato in qualche modo il suo indirizzo e le aveva mandato dei fiori a casa. Una faccenda per lei a dir poco imbarazzante, specie perché Bustin era stato presente alla consegna.  
  
  
  
_“Ti giuro che ha fatto tutto da solo! Io ci ho solo chiacchierato durante le pause, e quando si è dichiarato io gliel’ho detto che sono fidanzata, gliel’ho detto chiaro e tondo a quel deficiente! E tantomeno gli ho dato l’indirizzo!... come gli è venuto in mente di mandarmi dei fiori?!”_  
  
 _“Un po’lo capisco: qualunque persona dotata di buon gusto in fatto di femme ti manderebbe dei fiori”._  
  
 _“Bustin, non è divertente. È una cosa imbarazzante e non capisco come tu possa prenderla in questo modo! Cazzo, se un’altra ci provasse con te in questo modo le farei ingoiare una chiave inglese!”_  
  
 _“Non dico che quel che è successo mi piaccia, però so anche di non avere niente da temere. Non avrebbe molto senso farti una scenata di gelosia perché qualcuno ti ha mandato dei fiori che tu neanche volevi”._  
  
  
  
Per fortuna Bustin era una persona ragionevole e aveva una fiducia assoluta -e ben riposta- in lei, dunque su quel fronte non c’erano stati problemi, e il giorno successivo Nickel aveva avuto una conversazione piuttosto dura con Copper. Era riuscita a farlo desistere, ma lui non le aveva più rivolto la parola e da lì in poi si erano a malapena incrociati. Nulla di male: due chiacchiere durante le pause non valevano tanto stress.  
  
«Ecco. Dunque forse si sarà fatta qualche domanda sul perché sia assente da quasi una settimana?...» le domandò il professore.  
  
«È assente? No, non mi ero accorta, eccetto che nei primi giorni non abbiamo più avuto a che fare uno con l’altra, ma non capisco...»  
  
Si interruppe facendo un collegamento che, nonostante la stupidità dimostrata dal suo ex compagno di studi, mai avrebbe desiderato o pensato di trovarsi a fare.  
  
«Non mi vorrà dire che Copper si trova qui?»  
  
L’altro minicon, molto serio in volto, annuì. «È stato trovato in uno dei quartieri di periferia della nostra cittadina. Si aggirava lì in uno stato confusionale gravissimo e di aggressività a livelli bestiali, dal quale non si è ancora ripreso, gridando parole assolutamente prive di senso».  
  
«M-ma cosa… _come?_ » allibì Nickel «Com’è successo?! Se ne sa qualcosa?»  
  
Il caporeparto scosse la testa. «Nessuno ha la minima idea di come sia successo, dove sia successo di preciso e perché. Nessun medicinale ha funzionato e i nostri migliori mnemosurgeon, tra i quali posso annoverarmi senza falsa modestia, non sono ancora riusciti a cavare un aracnobot dal buco pur avendo già scavato più in profondità di quanto sarebbe stato medicalmente saggio. Tutto ciò che abbiamo trovato nella mente di quel povero disgraziato è stato il caos, e devo aggiungere che qualcuno dei più giovani ad aver operato si è anche sentito piuttosto male in seguito» affermò «Purtroppo ho già visto casi di transformers ridotti in questo modo, alcuni aggressivi, alcuni in stato vegetativo. È un fenomeno raro ma tutt’altro che unico: quando io ho iniziato gli studi era già conosciuto. In passato è stato colpito anche più d’un transformer piuttosto eminente… la prova che le malattie non risparmiano proprio nessuno».  
  
L’idea faceva sentire Nickel piuttosto destabilizzata. Era consapevole che esistessero delle patologie difficilmente o per niente curabili, ma non era mai piacevole sentire che un proprio conoscente era andato completamente fuori di testa.  
  
«Quindi… perché io sono qui?»  
  
«Lei è uno degli ultimi tentativi di penetrare la barriera di caos e trovare qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi per iniziare a rimettere in ordine il processore del signor Copper. Si spera sempre che la vista di amici, familiari e conoscenti riesca a far scoccare quella scintilla» le spiegò il medico.  
  
«Immagino che abbiate già tentato con le prime due categorie».  
  
«Confermo. Abbiamo provato, nonostante io avessi capito molto presto di cosa si trattava, perché il nostro giuramento ci impone di fare ogni tentativo possibile di aiutare i nostri pazienti… anche perché, in caso di incurabilità dichiarata, sa bene qual è la scelta che tende a fare chi ne assume la tutela».  
  
«Eutanasia. E solitamente in casi come questo non impiegano molto a far avviare la procedura» disse Nickel, in tono piuttosto neutro «Se i pazienti non sono più funzionali in alcuna parte e non c’è la neanche la _minima_ possibilità che tornino a esserlo viene considerato un atto di pietà. Quindi cosa vuole che faccia di preciso, dottore?»  
  
«La stanza del signor Copper è questa» disse il caporeparto, indicando una porta coperta da un pannello oscurante di colore chiaro «Tolto il pannello, lui potrà vederla. Tutto quel che deve fare lei è stare qui, magari provare a chiamarlo. Si spera in una reazione diversa dal solito…»  
  
«Ma non ci conta».  
  
«No».  
  
La minicon esitò solo brevemente prima di dire all’altro di aprire il pannello, più che altro in nome di un giuramento che aveva fatto, come tutti i medici, e nel quale credeva.  
  
Un grido animalesco precedette di poco la testata che il povero minicon impazzito e stretto in una sorta di camicia di forza diede contro la porta, proprio davanti a Nickel, che sobbalzò all’indietro suo malgrado.  
  
« _N’GHFTNYTH MGEPNOG!_ » urlò il minicon « _Iä! Iä!_ _N’GHFTNYTH MGEPNOG!_ »  
  
Era stata preparata a quel che avrebbe visto, eppure lo spettacolo era perfino peggio di quanto Nickel avesse immaginato. Non c’era un briciolo di raziocinio in quelle ottiche, riflesso del caos nel processore, e il resto dei movimenti scattosi del minicon e dei suoi versi sconclusionati mostrava solo un miscuglio di aggressività bestiale e terrore. Decise di farsi comunque forza e provare a chiamarlo.  
  
«Copper-»  
  
« _Ephaiah Mgehye! Ephaiah N’gha!_ » sbraitò il minicon folle, con la visibile intenzione di cercare nuovamente di spaccarsi la testa contro la porta o le pareti, fatte fortunatamente di materiali adatti a evitarlo « _A_ _hhai nilgh’rishuggogg ephaiah uh’eor Chhaos…_ »  
  
Nickel provò a chiamarlo ancora e ad attirare la sua attenzione, senza risultato: lui continuò a gridare e ringhiare i suoi strani versi, che in certi punti le sembravano quasi somigliare a parole vere e proprie in una lingua sconosciuta.  
  
«Come immaginavo e temevo» disse lo mnemosurgeon, cupo «Nessunissima differenza. Ha fatto il suo, dottoressa, può andare».  
  
Nickel non se lo fece dire due volte, desiderosa solo di allontanarsi, e si congedò con un breve cenno d’assenso raggiungendo l’ascensore più velocemente che poteva. Non poteva fare assolutamente niente per il suo ex compagno di studi, restare ancora lì era inutile e sperava di riuscire ad allontanare dalla testa quel pensiero proprio come aveva imparato ad allontanare dalla propria sfera emotiva i dolori e le miserie dei suoi pazienti: era necessario farlo -in una certa misura- per evitare di consumarsi dietro la sofferenza altrui.  
  
«… _N’ghftnyth, h’Uaaahgof’n ng f’Gof’nn ephaim gahnnn ngluii!_ » sentì urlare ancora il disgraziato ex inserviente « _Ng Mgepogor R’luhor ch’ephaiah! N’ghftnyth! N’gha! N’gha! N’GHAAAAA!_ »  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La prima cosa che fece Nickel quando rientrò a casa svariate ore dopo fu dirigersi verso il mobile bar e servirsi un cubetto di energon extra forte, come faceva spesso dopo giornate particolarmente pesanti, e quella indubbiamente lo era stata. Col passare delle ore aveva concluso che avrebbe superato abbastanza presto la faccenda di Copper, ma vedere un minicon in quelle condizioni non era stato gradevole.  
Sentì i passi di Bustin a poca distanza da lei, e pensò che non essere da sola in casa era più che consolante in certi momenti.  
  
«Bentornata. Giornata dura?»  
  
«Abbastanza» disse la minicon, svuotando il cubetto con un lungo sorso, per poi sospirare. «Hai presente Copper?»  
  
Bustin la guardò con aria interrogativa. «Chi?»  
  
«Il cretino che mi ha mandato dei fiori».  
  
«Ah, lui! Mi avevi detto che avevi chiarito, è venuto a darti noia di nuovo? So che sei abituata a risolvere certe cose da sola ma se serve aiuto dimmelo».  
  
«No, non mi serve aiuto, non credo che possa più darmi fastidio ormai. Vedi, lui…» sospirò nervosamente «È in psichiatria al momento, e il caporeparto è piuttosto convinto che non ci sia speranza, e dopo averlo visto ne sono abbastanza convinta anche io».  
  
«In _psichiatria?_ Sul serio?» si stupì Bustin «Che gli è successo?»  
  
«L’hanno trovato a vagare impazzito in periferia. Io l’ho visto perché in casi come quello sperano sempre di “smuovere” qualcosa nei processori dei pazienti facendo vedere loro gente conosciuta» spiegò rapidamente Nickel «Ci avevano notati mentre eravamo insieme al bar della clinica, prima che lui si dichiarasse e tutto il resto, quindi hanno pensato che magari… ma è stato inutile. Continuava a urlare cose incomprensibili e cercare di rompersi la testa».  
  
«Mi spiace sia per quel povero disgraziato sia per te che l’hai visto così. Quasi quasi bevo un po’di extra forte anche io, qui ci vuole» disse Bustin, servendosi un cubetto come quello di Nickel «Hanno una vaga idea del perché sia messo così? Una malattia, dei traumi, non so…»  
  
«Se si fosse trattato di quello avrebbero potuto risolvere con le medicine o con la mnemosurgery. Il caporeparto ha fatto un discorso che tirava in ballo le ferite dell’anima o roba del genere, poi mi ha chiesto se credo al concetto di anima e…» sbuffò «Da un uomo di scienza non me l’aspettavo, anche se effettivamente, con quel che ha visto e che ho visto…»  
  
«Riguardo il concetto di anima cosa gli hai risposto?»  
  
«La verità, ossia che non lo so. Però lo vedo più come un concetto organico, noi siamo processore e Scintilla, sono quei dati che si riuniscono all’Allspark, il tutto volendo pensare che abbiano ragione i neoprimalisti e che quindi l’Allspark esista» disse Nickel «Tu invece che pensi?»  
  
«Che è inutile farsi domande su concetti che non possiamo comprendere. Per quanto ne sappiamo, Primus, Unicron, noi stessi e tutta la compagnia potremmo essere solo un lunghissimo sogno di qualcuno e niente di più».  
  
La minicon alzò gli occhi al soffitto. «Una risposta strana come questa dovevo aspettarmela. Adesso che ho parlato di tutta questa cosa però mi sento meglio».  
  
«Sono qui apposta».  
  
«Pensare che io ho iniziato a lamentarmi appena sono tornata e non ti ho nemmeno detto “ciao”…»  
  
«Sei ancora in tempo!»  
  
Nickel sorrise. «Hai talmente tanta pazienza e sei così carino con me che a volte mi domando se sei vero».  
  
Bustin le prese una mano con delicatezza e l’accarezzò. «Sono dell’idea che la mia parte migliore e più vera sia proprio tu e tutto quel che ti riguarda, Nickel. Comunque, sei ancora dell’idea di uscire questa sera?»  
  
«Usci-ah, già! Avevamo detto di andare al Crawling Mist insieme» ricordò lei «Sì. Sì, possiamo andare, credo che uscire un po’mi farà solo bene».  
  
«Domani poi siamo a casa tutti e due, quindi se ci gira bene possiamo anche fare chiusura!»  
  
«Un’altra volta?!» esclamò Nickel, “disperata” ma solo per modo di dire dato che il locale e il tipo di clientela non le dispiacevano «O beh, basta non finire entrambi a ballare sopra il bancone del bar _di nuovo…_ »  
  
«Quello, sempre se ci gira bene, succederà di sicuro!»  
  
«Perlomeno stavolta lascia a casa la vuvuzela, altrimenti-»  
  
«“Altrimenti” me la rubi un’altra volta per soffiarci dentro mentre balli?»  
  
Nickel gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. «Prima che ci mettessimo insieme queste cose non succedevano, ero una persona seria, _TU_ mi hai traviata».  
  
«Sì, l’ho fatto!» annuì Bustin «Io vado a prepararmi».  
  
«Non metterci due ore come tuo solito!... e per fortuna che dovremmo essere noi femme a stare in bagno un’eternità» commentò Nickel, vedendolo sparire su per le scale.  
  
Buona parte della giornata forse era stato pesante ma, per sua fortuna, c’era qualcuno che era sempre pronto ad alleggerire la sua esistenza.  
Bustin era carino, premuroso, comprensivo, intelligente, tranquillo, piaceva ai suoi genitori, avevano una bella casa e avevano entrambi una carriera ben avviata: sarebbe stata l’atmosfera perfetta per diventare compagni di vita e di mettere su famiglia, idea che lei aveva già tirato fuori in più di un’occasione, soprattutto da quando il tirocinio era finito. Lui non era ancora molto convinto, ma Nickel era sicura che avrebbe capito a sua volta che potevano davvero permettersi di farlo… prima o poi.  
  
Spingendo in fondo al processore i pensieri negativi, le persone che non poteva aiutare e le parole che non poteva comprendere, andò a prepararsi a sua volta immaginando un futuro sereno e felice col suo bel lavoro, il suo amato compagno e i loro futuri figli nella colonia di Prion. Cosa sarebbe mai potuto andare storto?


	4. Carpe Diem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cogli l'attimo"

«Cosa cazzo prende adesso a questo coso?!» sbottò Nickel, guardando sconfortata la schermata blu del suo datapad munito di tastiera olografica.  
  
La povera minicon iniziò a scuotere il dispositivo, sperando in un miracolo che risolvesse il suo problema. Era andato tutto benissimo durante le lezioni del mattino, ma adesso aveva riacceso il datapad per studiare i suoi testi e i suoi appunti sui tessuti connettivi tecnorganici -oltre ad approfondirli con varie ricerche così da ottenere un buon voto all’esame che avrebbe dovuto dare a giorni- riusciva a vedere solo la dannata schermata blu, per quante volte avesse provato a spegnere e riaccendere.  
  
Sempre più sconsolata, poggiò la testa sopra il datapad con uno sbuffo. Si trovava in un luogo pubblico, per la precisione nel bar di quello che in termini terrestri sarebbe stato un grande campus universitario, ma non si curava di nascondere la frustrazione: quel tavolino ormai le era diventato familiare quanto la sua stanzetta singola nel dormitorio, e comunque era normale veder aggirarsi nel campus persone infinitamente più isteriche di quanto lei fosse mai stata.  
  
Sentì qualcuno schiarirsi la voce a pochissima distanza da lei.  
  
«A volte i datapad fanno scherzi poco simpatici, ne so qualcosa anche io».  
  
Dopo aver aggrottato un attimo la fronte, Nickel sollevò rapidamente la testa dal tavolo e alzò lo sguardo, trovandosi a incrociare i due candidi ovali fatti interamente di pixel che erano al posto dei sensori ottici del suo interlocutore; un dettaglio bizzarro, al punto che impiegò qualche istante prima di riuscire a distogliere le ottiche e vedere il resto.  
Di altezza considerevole, accentuata dalla postura dritta di spalle e schiena, il minicon che le aveva parlato presentava un design carino, estremamente semplice e perlopiù rotondeggiante. Il corpo bianco era parzialmente coperto dal grembiule con il logo del bar e, mentre un braccio era ripiegato dietro la schiena, l’altro sorreggeva un vassoio con sopra il cubo di energon liscio che lei aveva ordinato poco prima. Nickel notò solo di sfuggita la targhetta - recitava “Bustin”- appuntata al lato sinistro del grembiule, perché in breve tempo la sua attenzione venne catturata nuovamente dal volto, che comprese essere del tutto celato da una maschera. Ciononostante non era inespressivo, anzi, grazie ai pixel le stava sorridendo.  
  
«Credo che il caso peggiore che ho visto sia stato quello di un pad “finito in mano a delle scimmie elettriche che lo hanno usato per andare in siti sadomaso discutibili”: mai visti tanti virus in un solo sistema. Dovevano essere bestiole davvero terribili... o una scusa pessima» proseguì il minicon, poggiando sul tavolino un tovagliolo di carta e poi il cubo di energon.  
  
«Probabilmente era la seconda» disse Nickel, con la sensazione che la lingua si fosse mossa prima di interpellare il suo processore «A meno che le scimmie elettriche si stiano segretamente organizzando per conquistare Prion a colpi di frustino e astronavi ignoranti e cercassero ispiraz… ma che sto dicendo?!» esclamò, coprendosi il viso con una mano mentre Bustin rideva di gusto «Ignorami, è lo stress da esame imminente, non so quello che-»  
  
«Questa cosa delle scimmie malvagie armate di frustino va dritta nel prossimo capitolo della mia fanfiction su Wallop Prion Ranger, te lo dico».  
  
«Fanfiction su Wallop? Sei serio?!» esclamò Nickel, sgranando le ottiche.  
  
Quella conversazione era diventata abbastanza strana, eppure non aveva voglia di concluderla e anzi, dopo l’impatto iniziale si sentiva curiosamente più a suo agio di quanto avrebbe dovuto sentirsi nel parlare di scimmie sadomaso e fanfiction con un semi sconosciuto in un luogo pubblico.  
  
«Ha una trentina di recensioni a capitolo» annuì Bustin «Si chiama “Le nuove avventure di Wallop”, la trovi facilmente in rete».  
  
«Col titolo non hai avuto molta fantasia ma se il tono della storia permette di infilare le scimmie hai compensato con la trama, immagino» commentò Nickel «Quindi… se ho capito bene tu forse sai sistemare questo coso?» domandò a Bustin indicando il datapad «Sei nella facoltà di tecnica?»  
  
«Quinto livello su sette» confermò lui «Tu?»  
  
«Secondo livello di medicina».  
  
«Capisco. Quella è bella tosta, la maggioranza di studenti stressati che capitano qui ha un esame di medicina in ballo».  
  
«Come me tra pochi giorni, e il mio pad si è rimbecillito» sbuffò Nickel «Ora immagino che farai uno dei vostri strani numeri da tecnici inaccessibili ai comuni mortali?»  
  
Parole che erano uscite fuori in modo molto più acido di quanto avrebbe voluto, e se ne rammaricò un po’: nonostante il mettersi in mostra degli studenti di tecnica fosse una tendenza reale -e abbastanza fastidiosa- all’interno del campus, l’atteggiamento di Bustin non era stato da “spostati e lascia fare al genio”.  
  
“Per fortuna però non sembra essersela presa… anche se forse in realtà da sotto la maschera mi sta guardando malissimo” pensò la minicon.  
  
«Credo che sia sufficiente dirti di spegnere il datapad, rimuovere il disco di archiviazione esterna che noto essere inserito e poi riaccenderlo» disse lui, con perfetta calma, per poi attendere che lei seguisse quelle semplici istruzioni «Questo modello ha un difetto di fabbrica che, se c’è un supporto esterno inserito, lo porta a cercare _lì_ il sistema operativo nel momento dell’accensione, solo che il sistema operativo nel supporto esterno non c’è, dunque dà la schermata blu di errore. Non è niente di grave, perché non succeda più basta ricordarsi di inserire l’archiviazione esterna dopo aver acceso il datapad».  
  
«O cambiare datapad direttamente» aggiunse Nickel, osservando lo schermo del dispositivo che era tornato a essere perfettamente funzionante.  
  
Bustin fece una breve risata. «Anche, ma forse è un po’drastico».  
  
«Sì. Già. Grazie per l’aiuto» disse la minicon «Non ero sicura che avresti… sai, dopo ciò che ho detto prima su quelli di tecnica…»  
  
«La tendenza a mettersi in mostra ce l’hanno in tanti, è la verità. Io comunque ho pensato che dicendoti come risolvere il problema ti avrei lasciato qualcosa di più concreto rispetto a uno “U-A-U! Chissà come ha fatto”. Se mai dovesse servirti una mano in futuro, tieni a mente che da oggi sarò sempre di turno a quest’ora. Prima ero qui di sera».  
  
“Ecco perché non l’avevo mai visto” comprese Nickel. «Anch’io. Ehm. Non nel senso che sono di turno qui, nel senso che a quest’ora sono sempre qui anche io, di solito per studiare».  
  
«Quindi ti vedrò spesso. Ne sono felice, ragazza di cui non conosco ancora il nome!»  
  
«Nickel».  
  
«Nickel» ripeté il minicon «Adesso so che nome devo mettere nelle note dell’autore del prossimo capitolo. Per l’idea delle scimmie, sai».  
  
« _NO!_ No, non c’è bisogno, te la regalo, davvero… e non ridere!» esclamò, restando inascoltata.  
  
«Va bene, diventerai famosa un’altra volta. Se serve qualcosa chiamami, Nickel» concluse lui «Il cartellino col nome l’hai letto».  
  
“Direi che abbia notato che l’ho squadrato da capo a piedi” pensò la minicon. «Va bene» disse, osservandolo girare sui tacchi per tornare verso il bancone «… una volta finito il turno che programmi hai?»  
  
Ancora una volta la lingua era partita da sola ma, contrariamente a prima, in quel caso scoprì che il suo processore era del tutto d’accordo. In fin dei conti perché non avrebbe dovuto? Il design della corazza di Bustin era carino e lui sembrava un tipo particolare, dunque non c’era niente di male a cogliere l’attimo e chiedergli di uscire: era un semi sconosciuto, ma uscire serviva proprio per conoscersi.  
Se poi lui avesse detto di no, pace… ma il modo in cui si era comportato le faceva dubitare che la risposta sarebbe potuta essere negativa.  
  
«Nulla di cui non possa fare a meno» disse infatti Bustin «Stacco tra un paio d’ore».  
  
«E io me ne sarei andata tra un paio d’ore una volta finito qui» sorrise Nickel, indicando il datapad.  
  
«Perfetto direi!»  
  
Rimasti d’accordo così, Nickel poté iniziare a concentrarsi sui tessuti connettivi tecnorganici mentre beveva dal cubo di energon con una lunga cannuccia. Le due ore passarono molto in fretta, talmente in fretta che le parve che fossero passati solo venti minuti. A volte il tempo diventava proprio una cosa strana.  
  
Uscirono fuori dal locale insieme, e Nickel concluse che fosse carino anche senza il grembiule. «Pensavo di fare una passeggiata…»  
  
«Va benissimo» sorrise Bustin.  
  
«Non so se lo sai ma in una strada qui vicino c’è un chiosco che serve energon all’azoto liquido, è buonissimo, potremmo passare da lì se… ehi» Nickel aggrottò la fronte «Che succede?»  
  
Fino a un istante prima il rumore del chiacchiericcio li aveva circondati, ma adesso attorno a loro era calato un silenzio tombale, e le persone sembravano essersi immobilizzate, cristallizzate nelle azioni che stavano compiendo appena prima che tutto si fermasse.  
  
Da familiari che erano, i volti dei minicon che Nickel riusciva a scorgere si stavano trasformando, diventando sempre più grotteschi al punto di somigliare a una maschera di loro stessi; strade che conosceva a menadito si distorsero e si riempirono di ombre scure, le luci artificiali iniziarono a lampeggiare velocemente e gli edifici ad alzarsi e incurvarsi, incombendo su tutti loro, mentre i colori di tutto l’ambiente circostante degradavano nello loro versioni più marce e disgustose.  
  
«Bustin, lo vedi anche tu?!...» esclamò, voltandosi verso di lui e toccandogli un braccio «Bus-»  
  
Il braccio di Bustin cadde a terra con un rumore sordo, e di seguito il resto del corpo del minicon iniziò a tremolare per poi andare a pezzi. A quel punto lei lo vide chiaramente: le parti più grandi dei resti dell’altro minicon erano fatte dello stesso materiale di cui erano fatti certi giocattoli e bambole particolarmente realistiche.  
L’ultima cosa a cadere fu la testa, che rotolò andando a cozzare contro un piede di Nickel e fissandola con un sorriso vacuo sul visore rovinato da una crepa.  
  
Nickel gridò.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
«Nickel…»  
  
«No, no, no-»  
  
«Nickel?»  
  
« _NO!..._ »  
  
Totalmente sveglia ma ancora perseguitata dalle immagini del suo incubo, Nickel si trovò seduta sul letto a tremare leggermente, con gli occhi sgranati dalla paura.  
Stavolta, contrariamente a quando aveva sognato la creatura mostruosa, Bustin era vicino a lei e la guardava con aria preoccupata, ma la cosa la tranquillizzò solo fino a un certo punto.  
  
«Tu sei _vero,_ giusto?» riuscì a farfugliare «Non sei fatto di pezzi di bambola, giusto?»  
  
«L’ultima volta che ho controllato era tutto normale» disse Bustin, accarezzandole la testa «Qualunque cosa tu abbia visto era solo un incubo».  
  
«Era iniziato bene, ho rivissuto il nostro primo incontro esattamente com’è andato» raccontò Nickel, ancora agitata «Poi siamo usciti dal locale, stavamo per andare a fare la passeggiata e…»  
  
Non aveva voglia di aggiungere altro, quindi si zittì e si strinse nelle coperte. Quando Bustin la abbracciò fu sollevata di sentire che effettivamente era fatto di metallo vero.  
  
«Questo conferma quel che avevamo capito un bel po’di tempo fa: tu, gli horror appena prima di andare in ricarica, _no_ » disse il minicon con semplicità.  
  
«Con tutto quello che vedo in clinica è assurdo che mi facciano un effetto simile!» sospirò lei «Sono ridicola».  
  
«Non sei ridicola, ognuno è fatto com’è fatto» affermò Bustin «Adesso che abbiamo avuto la conferma, sappiamo cosa è meglio evitare».  
  
«Sì… direi» mormorò Nickel «Torniamo a dormire, o almeno a provarci. Per fortuna che ci sei tu e non sono da sola» si lasciò sfuggire addirittura.  
  
«Sicura che sia una fortuna? Sono stato parte del tuo incubo».  
  
Borbottando un “Non dire sciocchezze” convinto al cento per cento, Nickel si sdraiò e si raggomitolò contro di lui sulla cuccetta. Avrebbe impiegato un po’per tornare in ricarica ma era convinta che ci sarebbe riuscita: sapeva di essere al sicuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immagino abbiate che creduto che questo capitolo fosse senza stranezze. Consolatevi, fino a un certo punto ci ho creduto anche io, la mia intenzione era raccontare il loro primissimo incontro (cosa che effettivamente ho fatto) e basta, complice il fatto che la cronologia di questa storia sia svaccata (…ho davvero scritto svaccata?)  
> Solo che poi, che dire, eccoci.
> 
> Grazie a chi legge e a chi commenta <3


	5. Amicus Omnibus, Amicus Nemini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Amico di tutti, amico di nessuno"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nell'introduzione della fic avevo scritto che i capitoli sarebbero stati messi in modo abbastanza casuale a livello cronologico; finora sono andata abbastanza in fila, mentre il capitolo che vi apprestate a leggere è precisamente un esempio di ordine cronologico random. L’episodio che narro qui si svolge prima di tutti quelli che avete già letto, precisamente poco prima che i nani andassero a convivere. Non aspettatevi particolare azione o inquietudine, qui si parla della famiglia d’origine di Nickel :) buona lettura!

Se il desiderio era quello di trovare nell’Universo qualcosa di costante, il primo pensiero di Nickel correva sicuramente alle campagne di Prion.  
  
Benché nella colonia fossero presenti più aree urbanizzate che rurali, non erano pochi i minicon che vivevano felicemente in queste ultime tra fiumi di olio, fauna che svariati dei minicon più “cittadini” non avevano mai visto e piante tecnorganiche che di solito erano tanto decorative quanto delle possibili fonti di cibo. I frutti non erano fatti dello stesso materiale dei frutti organici presenti su altri pianeti -frutti che loro in quanto mecha non potevano neanche assaggiare- ma lei era sicura che a livello di sapore fossero migliori degli altri, _soprattutto_ quelli del frutteto della sua famiglia, creato qualche generazione addietro e che la maggioranza dei suoi parenti contribuiva a mandare avanti; e proprio suddetti parenti erano il motivo per cui lei e Bustin stavano percorrendo le strade strette di quei luoghi.  
  
Sebbene Nickel si fosse trasferita in città da qualche tempo per studiare medicina -con profitto: aveva sempre dato in tempo tutti gli esami e le restava solo un di livello per avere il titolo- riteneva ancora molto importanti i legami con la propria famiglia. Era stata cresciuta con valori “tradizionali” che si erano ben radicati nella sua personalità e allo stesso tempo con la consapevolezza di due cose: che sarebbe stata sempre libera di scegliere la propria e strada e che, qualunque essa fosse stata, aveva tutte le capacità per intraprenderla.  
La sua gratitudine per questo era infinita, perché venendo a contatto con altre persone aveva scoperto che erano cose tutt’altro che scontate. Altre persone non potevano dare per scontato neanche il fatto che la propria famiglia desiderasse il meglio per loro.  
  
“Il che, in questo caso, significa mettere Bustin sotto esame” pensò, poggiando la nuca contro il sedile.  
  
Aveva parlato presto di Bustin ai propri genitori che, sapendola una persona di buonsenso e dunque senza la tendenza a frequentare brutte persone, erano stati felici per lei nel sentirla usare termini tanto entusiastici nel corso del tempo.  
Adesso però si prospettava un inizio di convivenza all’orizzonte, segno che le cose si stavano facendo particolarmente serie, quindi l’intera famiglia -composta da genitori, nonni, nonne, undici zii in tutto, sette prozii e i vari cugini che non si erano trasferiti altrove su Prion- desiderava conoscerlo, e Nickel si sentiva piuttosto in ansia.  
  
«“ _Cause the eyes of a ranger are upon youuuuu, any wrong you do he’s gonna seeee!_ ”…»  
  
Bustin invece cantava a squarciagola la sigla di Wallop Prion Ranger mentre era alla guida.  
Probabilmente, pensò Nickel, lei si stava sentendo in ansia anche al posto suo. Sperava che andasse tutto bene, e da un lato pensava “Perché non dovrebbe?”, ma Bustin, pur non essendo stato il suo primo partner, era il primo presentato alla famiglia.  
Aveva già deciso che sarebbe rimasta con lui anche se i suoi nonni per qualche ragione avessero iniziato a lanciargli contro la frutta -sua la vita, suo il compagno, sua la scelta- però avrebbe preferito che tutti piacessero a tutti.  
  
«…-ntenta di tornare a casa».  
  
«Mh? Non mi ero accorta che stessi parlando, scusami» disse la minicon «Dicevi?»  
  
«Credevo che fossi contenta di tornare a casa, però mi sembri più che altro pensierosa. Lo sei stata per tutto il viaggio» disse Bustin.   
  
«Io sono contenta infatti. È che prima d’ora non avevano mai voluto conoscere nessuno dei ragazzi con cui sono stata, te l’ho detto» rispose lei «D’altra parte con nessuno di loro è mai durata tanto da voler andare a convivere. A proposito, tu sei proprio sicuro-»  
  
«Sarei felice di dividere con te quella che diventerebbe la nostra casa, te l’ho già detto più volte. Se non fossi stato sicuro non ne avrei nemmeno parlato» replicò lui, capendo dove Nickel voleva andare a parare «Piuttosto, non è che quella poco convinta sei tu?» aggiunse poi, in tono divertito.  
  
« _CHE?!_ Io sono convinta eccome, altro che “poco”! Io _voglio_ vivere con te!» ribatté la minicon «Mi chiedo solo se tu ti renda conto di quel che vorrebbe dire dividere ogni giorno il tuo spazio con un’altra persona, visto che tu…»  
  
“Quando ho visto casa tua per la prima volta mi è sembrata troppo grande, e tu mi sei sembrato troppo piccolo e troppo solo lì dentro. A me a volte sembra grande la mia stanzetta all’università”.  
  
«… sembri amare l’idea di averne molto tutto per te» concluse Nickel.  
  
«Questo non lo nego, ma tu puoi stare tranquilla: sei una fidanzata in formato compatto, non ingombri per niente».  
  
«A pensarci bene credo che continuare a stare nel dormitorio andrà benissimo!» ribatté lei, senza però togliere la mano che Bustin aveva poggiato sulla sua gamba sinistra «… sul serio non hai problemi all’idea?»  
  
«Neanche mezzo. La strada è quella a destra?» le domandò il minicon, indicando un sentiero un po’sterrato e un po’in salita.  
  
Nickel annuì e, una volta imboccato il sentiero, impiegarono solo un cinque minuti per giungere a destinazione.  
  
Casa non era cambiata di una virgola rispetto all’ultima volta in cui Nickel c’era stata: al centro del frutteto era visibile un agglomerato di case in stile rustico -per quanto “rustico” potesse essere qualcosa costruito da dei transformers- che si ergevano attorno a un ampio cortile interno nel quale la famiglia soleva radunarsi durante qualche occasione particolare, o semplicemente quando si poteva, facendo abbuffate generosamente preparate da nonne, mamma, zie e prozie. Riusciva già a immaginare imbandito il lungo tavolo in cortile e a sentire l’odore del cibo.  
Nonché il caos di tutto il parentado: non sapeva cos’avesse combinato il cugino Radio, ma sapeva che gli strilli di zia Pillage erano potenti proprio come quando era piccola.  
  
«Un range vocale impressionante» commentò Bustin una volta che furono entrambi scesi dall’auto, ebbe preso in mano il vasetto di fiori cristallini che aveva portato e, con l’abilità del cameriere, ebbe poggiato sullo stesso braccio il vassoio di paste.  
  
«La cosa non sarebbe dovuta iniziare così…» sospirò Nickel.  
  
«Non so molto di famiglie numerose, ma mi risulta che se _non_ sono rumorose c’è qualcosa che non va. Tranquilla, dunque» disse Bustin, accarezzandole il viso.  
  
Lei sorrise.  
  
«Ma che bella coppia che siete!» esclamò una voce femminile a poca distanza da loro.  
  
Voltandosi videro una coppia di minicon, maschio e femmina, entrambi somiglianti a lei in più di qualche tratto; che fossero sua madre e suo padre si capiva subito, il padre per vari particolari fisici -come i colori e la forma della testa- la madre perché gli occhi, le espressioni e il modo di muovere il corpo lilla dalle curve accentuate erano identici a quelli della figlia, così come la voce era molto simile.  
  
Nickel li salutò con un abbraccio, passando poi al motivo per cui si trovava lì. «Lui è Bustin, il mio fidanzato. Bustin, loro sono Cesium e Alumina, i miei genitori».  
  
«Sono lieto di conoscervi» disse il minicon, stringendo la mano prima alla madre di Nickel e poi al padre, come l’etichetta su Prion richiedeva «Nickel mi ha parlato molto di voi e di quanto fosse bello questo luogo. Aveva ragione come suo solito» aggiunse poi, con un sorriso «Ho portato un pensiero».  
  
La madre di Nickel prese i fiori e il vassoio di paste. «Molto gentile da parte tua, ma non c’era ragione di disturbarsi…»  
  
Nickel notò sia lo sguardo di sua madre, sia che Bustin lo aveva notato a sua volta.  
  
«Due metri e tre centimetri» disse infatti.  
  
«Prego? Oh! Ehm» tossicchiò Alumina «Ti chiedo scusa, non intendevo… è solo che per essere un minicon sei così alto!...»  
  
“Dopo questo mi chiamerà Nanetta fino alla fine dei tempi, e anche voi” pensò Nickel, alzando brevemente gli occhi al cielo.  
  
«Immagino che sia normale amministrazione, vero?» domandò il padre di Nickel, con l’aria da “ne so qualcosa, amico, credimi” «Per me quando ero più giovane era lo stesso, anche se non arrivavo a tanto… uno come te avrebbe fatto comodo prima, quando farlo a mano era il modo migliore per raccogliere la frutta. In parte lo facciamo ancora, è che serve delicatezza».  
  
«Dei raccoglitori automatizzati di ultima generazione però si sentono dire buone cose» osservò Bustin «Il modello F25 con braccia estensibili della società Atlach-Nacha, per esempio…»  
  
“E _lui_ che ne sa delle macchine per raccogliere la frutta?!” si stupì Nickel.  
  
Se anche avesse voluto dire qualcosa a Bustin non avrebbe potuto: Cesium, entuasiasta di poter parlare dell’attività di famiglia con qualcuno diverso dalle solite persone, aveva iniziato un fitto discorso -più un monologo- con Bustin e se lo stava portando via.  
  
«… e da quella parte ci sono gli alberi che preferisco in tutto il frutteto, ti faccio vedere-»  
  
«I ragazzi sono reduci da un viaggio abbastanza a lungo, non sarebbe il caso di lasciarli riposare?! Tu e il frutteto, Cesium!...» sbuffò la madre di Nickel.  
  
«Forse hai ragione» ammise il minicon, un po’imbarazzato «Mi sono lasciato trascinare, scusate… e poi non ci sarebbe neanche stato tempo, tra mezz’ora si cena…»  
  
«In effetti si sente un ottimo profumo, signor-»  
  
«Niente “signor”, solo Cesium andrà benissimo… almeno il cortile interno glielo posso far vedere?» chiese alla moglie.  
  
«Lo avrebbe visto a cena, ma se ci tieni… andati» commentò Alumina «Povero Bustin, spero che tuo padre non lo metta troppo a disagio».  
  
«Ci vuole ben altro per riuscirci» disse Nickel «Lavorando anche a contatto col pubblico ne vede e ne sente di ogni».  
  
Effettivamente, si rese conto, la sua ansia non era stata dovuta al fatto che Bustin potesse non piacere alla sua famiglia -e soprattutto ai suoi genitori-: in realtà era esattamente il contrario e a impensierirla era l’idea che fossero loro a non piacergli e che, con la consapevolezza che quella non sarebbe stata l’ultima volta in cui avrebbe dovuto avere a che fare con loro nel caso in cui fossero rimasti insieme, decidesse di concludere la relazione.  
A livello razionale però sapeva che Bustin non l’amava così poco da fare una cosa del genere e che non era lui il colpevole delle sue ansie, cercava sempre di farla stare tranquilla. Era a sua volta sempre così tranquillo, così carino e premuroso con lei!  
Ed era così cordiale e/o scherzoso con tutti gli altri, proprio com’era stato con i suoi genitori, e con i frequentatori più assidui del Crawling Mist -il locale dove lavorava part time- si comportava sempre in modo molto amichevole. Era piuttosto sicura che se altri avessero dovuto parlare di lui l’avrebbero definito un “amico di tutti”, solo che, a ben pensarci, lei non l’aveva mai sentito riferirsi ad alcuno con una definizione diversa da “conoscente”.  
Forse era amico di tutti e amico di nessuno, e lei al momento era il suo legame più significativo, se non l’unico che fosse _davvero_ definibile tale. Forse era così da quando era rimasto senza famiglia.  
Il pensiero che Bustin fosse molto solo -a parte lei- divenne ancora più concreto nel suo processore, così come la sua determinazione a far sì che questo cambiasse. Si sarebbe impegnata perché lui potesse iniziare a considerare anche la sua famiglia come persone care, e in un futuro prossimo ne avrebbero creata anche una tutta loro.  
Senza sforzarsi troppo, Nickel riusciva già a immaginarsi moglie, madre e medico in carriera. Le politiche della colonia di Prion permettevano a tutti i minicon di non dover scegliere tra lavoro e famiglia, coppie con tre o quattro figli erano la normalità -senza che questo rendesse la colonia inabitabile per mancanza di spazio o di risorse- e quelle fantasie sarebbero diventate la realtà anche per lei e Bustin.  
  
«Nickel? Prion chiama Nickel, rispondi!»  
  
«Cos… hai detto qualcosa, mamma?»  
  
«Pensavi al tuo fidanzato, giusto? Sei così presa da lui… se me l’avessero detto, difficilmente avrei creduto di poterti vedere così».  
  
«Perché? Non sono anaffettiva» disse Nickel, un po’perplessa «E non è il mio primo ragazzo».  
  
«No, ma sei sempre stata una persona con le gomme ben piantate a terra. Perlomeno i tuoi sogni riguardano un minicon che sembra essere beneducato… e che fa i compiti, direi» osservò Alumina «Un tecnico e bartender che conosce i macchinari per raccogliere la frutta non si vede tutti i giorni. È questo che ho detto mentre non ascoltavi. Non che a cercare di fare una buona impressione ci sia qualcosa di male, naturalmente».  
  
«Può essere che sia andata così ma non sarebbe la prima volta che lo sento parlare di cose molto al di fuori del suo campo, e non da ignorante» disse Nickel «Gli interessano tante cose, si può parlare con lui di tante cose, è anche per questo che ci sto insieme».  
  
«Messa così è senz’altro interessante» riconobbe l’altra minicon «Avremo tutti modo di conoscerlo meglio durante la cena, immagino. Chissà che ci sorprenda anche lì!»  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
«… Micronus ti maledica te do un sciafon che te impituro su pal muro, to mare putana-»  
  
«È anca _to_ mare-»  
  
«Che te copo, Micronus can’! L’asso di bastoni dovevi calare, _COGLIONEEEE!_ »  
  
Nickel, con la mano sul volto e la voglia di andare a sotterrarsi da qualche parte, allargò leggermente le dita per occhieggiare l’ovvia conclusione della partita a carte tra i suoi due nonni, tre dei suoi prozii e Bustin: insulti alla madre, minacce di morte -“Te copo”- e maledizioni. Ora suo nonno paterno e uno dei prozii avevano afferrato le sedie.  
  
“Io l’avevo detto, a mio padre, che dovevamo tenerli lontani dalle carte” pensò Nickel.  
  
La cosa era degenerata piuttosto in fretta, quindi altri tre giocatori si erano alzati ed erano tornati a bere energon extra forte, come stavano facendo anche la maggioranza degli zii e i cugini più grandi -come se durante la cena non avessero bevuto abbastanza- e Bustin, dal canto suo, sembrava decisamente incuriosito dallo spettacolo che stava osservando dopo essersi messo a distanza di sicurezza.  
  
«Questa era una delle cose che non dovevano succedere» disse Nickel dopo essersi avvicinata a lui.  
  
«Perché?» replicò Bustin, con tono decisamente divertito «È bellissimo».  
  
Il nonno di Nickel, dopo essere salito sul tavolo, saltò addosso al proprio fratello con un urlo di guerra che avrebbe fatto invidia a un gladiatore di Kaon.  
  
« _EHI!_ » strillò Nickel, che ne aveva avuto abbastanza, andando perfino a infilarsi tra i due litiganti «Piantatela, voi due! Avete già dato abbastanza spettacolo».  
  
«Nipote, una partita di valtti che non finisce a sediate non è una vera partita di valtti! Giovine!» esclamò poi il nonno di Nickel, rivolto a Bustin «Prendi una sedia!»  
  
« _NO_ non prenderla! Non ci provare» lo bloccò Nickel, vedendolo avvicinarsi a una di esse «Torniamo da-»  
  
« _Aiuuuuuutooooo!_ » esclamò uno dei cugini di Nickel da sopra uno dei tetti del complesso. Come fosse finito lì era un mistero, dato che non era di tipo volante, ma l’energon extra forte poteva causare quello e altro.  
  
Una cugina di Nickel si avvicinò a Bustin. «Scusa, non è che tu che volti potresti tirare giù quello scemo? Ha la mania di finire sui tetti ogni volta che beve… e qui nessuno sa dov’è finita la scala».  
  
«Non c’è problema. Non è la prima volta che mi chiedono aiuto per cose del genere» rispose il minicon «Al Crawling Mist a volte succedono cose molto più strane».  
  
«Di sicuro non ti capita spesso di annoiarti…»  
  
«Non corro proprio il rischio!» confermò Bustin, volando tranquillamente sul tetto.  
  
«È alto, è carino, vola…» cominciò a elencare la cugina di Nickel, guardando Bustin recuperare l’ubriaco di turno con un po’troppa attenzione.  
  
«Ed è mio» la interruppe seccamente Nickel «E tuo marito è qui da qualche parte».  
  
«Quanto te la prendi!» sbuffò l’altra «Se non volevi che la gente guardasse il tuo ragazzo potevi prenderne uno un po’meno interessante. Rispetto ai minicon che conosco ha visto così _tanto..._ lui sì che ha argomenti interessanti di cui parlare a cena!»  
  
Nickel su quel punto non poteva dare torto alla cugina. Era indubbio che Bustin rispetto alla media dei minicon avesse visto varie città non solo di Prion, ma anche di Cybertron, comprese città-Stato satelliti quali Nova Chronum e Praxus, ovviamente per lavoro e da prima di conoscere lei durante gli studi in facoltà.  
Aveva raccontato parecchie storie interessanti, alcune delle quali conosciute, altre inedite anche a lei, e per tutto il tempo era riuscito sia a sostenere la conversazione - _il fuoco incrociato_ \- e la curiosità di nonne, zie e prozie, sia a guidarla, almeno a tratti. Nickel aveva sperato che ne fosse in grado, perché oltre che curiose le donne della sua famiglia erano anche testarde, ma Bustin, quando lei l’aveva avvertito riguardo i soggetti che avrebbe incontrato, l’aveva rassicurata dicendole di avere sufficiente esperienza con quel tipo di persone - “E con le folle in genere”, aveva aggiunto, di certo riferendosi a quelle nel locale.  
  
«Dovresti portarlo qui più spesso, Nicole!» si intromise zia Pillage.  
  
“Nickel. N- i- c- k- e- l. Possibile che si sbagli ancora?!” pensò la minicon.  
  
«Finalmente qualcuno che fa davvero onore alla tavola: l’ultima volta che ho visto qualcuno mangiare così è stato quando tuo nonno aveva sul groppone vari vorn in meno» continuò la zia «Sono _queste_ le persone per le quali fa piacere cucinare!»  
  
“La notte scorsa era di turno nel locale, quando è così spesso il giorno dopo mangia cinque volte più del solito. E anche normalmente non è che mangi come un lilleth” rifletté Nickel.  
  
«E a me fa piacere mangiare! Ecco qua» disse Bustin, posando a terra il cugino del tetto.  
  
«Radio! Ovvio che eri tu, e chi altri?!» sbuffò zia Pillage «Grazie» disse, andandosene via trascinando con sé Radio e seguita a ruota dall’altra cugina.  
  
Stavolta ad avvicinarsi con passo un po’incerto fu il padre di Nickel. «Allora, stavamo dicendo, quegli alberi del frus… del frupp… del frutteto, ecco, quegli alberi del-»  
  
«Babbo, vai in casa e mettiti a dormire, sei un po’troppo brillo» sbuffò Nickel «Forse qualcuno dovrebbe riportarti dentro…»  
  
«Se serve vai pure, io ti aspetto qui» le disse Bustin, e lei si allontanò assieme al padre.  
  
Notando Bustin da solo, Alumina lo raggiunse con un cicchetto di energon extra forte per uno. «Vuoi?»  
  
«Volentieri, grazie» sorrise il minicon «È proprio una bella serata, mi sto divertendo molto. Purtroppo Nickel mi ha impedito di unirmi alla battaglia con le sedie, sarà per un’altra volta».  
  
«Alcuni dei mech di questa famiglia prendono il valtti molto sul serio. Allora, Nickel mi ha detto che avete accettato l’invito a passare qui la notte».  
  
«È così. Il viaggio da qui alla città è piuttosto lungo, credo che per lei potrebbe essere stancante. Siete molto gentili a ospitarci… o forse è meglio dire ospitarmi: per Nickel questa è e sempre sarà casa sua. E a breve anche casa mia diventerà “nostra”. Sono stato felice quando gliel’ho chiesto e mi ha detto di sì».  
  
«Immagino, immagino!» sorrise Alumina «Credo che sia molto emozionata, anche perché per lei è la prima volta».  
  
«Anche per me lo è, sarà una bella avventura per tutti e due».  
  
«Sai che invece per qualche motivo davo per scontato che tu ci fossi già passato? Sarà che hai avuto una vita piuttosto piena di esperienze, più di quante ne abbiano avute minicon con vari vorn in più. A dir la verità mi stupisce che qualcuno che ha concluso gli studi col massimo del punteggio, a dire di Nickel, e che ha fatto lavori su altri pianeti, sia ancora qui a Prion» disse la minicon «La stragrande maggioranza di noi minicon non ha la minima intenzione di espatriare, ma alcuni venderebbero l’anima all’Unicron pur di avere possibilità del genere, e da qualcuno che ha già viaggiato così tanto mi sarei aspettata una cosa simile».  
  
Bustin sorrise. «Mi preferivi altrove? E io che credevo di esserti piaciuto!»  
  
«Cos-»  
  
«Sto scherzando. Capisco il discorso e ammetto che prima avevo in mente di andarmene, avevo già deciso la destinazione e tutto il resto» disse Bustin «Solo che poi ho cambiato i miei progetti e ho deciso di restare qui, per Nickel, naturalmente. Sono abbastanza fortunato da poter scegliere, e tra lei e il miglior lavoro ad Iacon sceglierei Nickel senza esitazione».  
  
«Ehi! Tu che sei alto, riesci a tirare giù quelli?» gridò da una certa distanza uno dei cugini, indicando un grosso contenitore di dolcetti finito chissà come sul ramo di un albero. Meglio non farsi domande.  
  
«Credo che mi reclamino! Se posso…»  
  
«Certo, Bustin, vai pure».  
  
Lasciò che si allontanasse, continuando però a osservarlo. Non aveva critiche da muovere a quel minicon, sembrava proprio una brava persona, la voglia di lavorare non gli mancava, economicamente non pareva avere problemi e da come parlava di Nickel, da come parlava _a_ Nickel e dai gesti che gli aveva visto fare nei riguardi di quest’ultima era intuibile che tenesse a lei; ciononostante, quel vago alone di mistero che Alumina vedeva addosso al fidanzato di sua figlia non si era dissipato minimamente, ed era ridicolo dato che aveva conversato con chiunque per tutto il tempo.  
  
“Forse è solo una mia impressione. Sappiamo chi è, sappiamo dove ha studiato, sappiamo che lavoro fa, ho scoperto che la fanfiction su Wallop che ho messo nei preferiti è sua, di che altro avrebbe dovuto parlare? Della maschera? Chi, quando conosce i genitori della fidanzata, si mette mai a parlare di argomenti spiacevoli?” pensò, memore del fatto che Nickel le avesse accennato di un incidente o qualcosa di simile “Sono semplicemente paranoica perché la mia unica figlia ha deciso di andare a convivere, ma devo smetterla di fare l’idiota ed essere contenta che si sia innamorata di un minicon per bene. Questo è quanto”.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
«Quindi… sei sicuro di essere stato bene?»  
  
«Certo, Nicky. Mi sono divertito, mi piace la tua famiglia».  
  
La cuccetta a una piazza e mezzo nella vecchia stanza di Nickel era sufficiente a ospitare entrambi per quella notte. Ogni tanto essere una minicon “compatta” -in realtà per modo di dire, perché non era una minicon bassa- tornava utile. In quella camera da letto c’erano ancora tutti i suoi peluches e varie delle sue cose di quando era bambina o ragazzina ma, oltre a piacerle ancora, non se ne vergognava nemmeno un po’. Non con lui.  
  
«Voglio essere onesta con te, avevo paura che tra tutti fossero un po’… _troppi._ E troppo. Non mi fraintendere, io adoro i miei parenti anche quando si ubriacano, si prendono a sediate e ballano sul tavolo, però tu non sei abituato a queste cose. Nel senso, magari le vedi con certi clienti, però non le vedi in, ecco-»  
  
«Famiglia?»  
  
Nickel annuì. «È diverso rispetto al solito, credo».  
  
«Se ho a che fare con i miei conoscenti più o meno stretti è sempre per questo o quel motivo, qui invece il motivo ero proprio io. È stato diverso rispetto al solito ma l’ho apprezzato molto, mi sono sentito parte del gruppo».  
  
«Se ti è piaciuto potremmo costituire anche noi un gruppo un po’più piccolo» disse Nickel.  
  
«È quel che faremo, stiamo per andare a convivere. Non vedo l’ora!»  
  
«Anche, ma non intendevo solo quello. Te l’ho accennato più volte, sai che vorrei mettere su una famiglia anche io…»  
  
«Con chi?»  
  
«Ma come “con chi”? _CON TE,_ scemo!» sbuffò la minicon.  
  
«Io però non credo di essere molto tagliato per fare il padre» disse Bustin «O di volere dei figli, soprattutto adesso che-»  
  
«Adesso magari no, prima voglio finire di studiare e arrivare ad avere il lavoro che sogno da sempre, però poi vorrei avere dei figli. Lo desidero tantissimo, se fossi stata una persona un po’meno “pratica” o semplicemente più grande ne avrei voluti da te già dopo due mesi».  
  
«Vedendo dove e come sei cresciuta lo capisco, però non tutte le famiglie sono fortunate come questa, certe hanno davanti un destino che alcuni o molti troverebbero abbastanza spiacevole per vari motivi. Dovresti pensarci su».  
  
Bustin per il momento non appoggiava la sua idea di avere figli, anche in precedenza non si era mai mostrato molto convinto, però Nickel non si sentiva arrabbiata per questo. L’unico sentimento che provava era dispiacere, e non per il mancato appoggio, ma per _lui_. Non sapeva cosa fosse successo di preciso a lui e ai suoi famigliari ma doveva essere stato un grande trauma, in caso contrario avrebbe parlato diversamente.  
  
Si strinse di più a lui e lo abbracciò. «Comunque ora non è il momento, e in futuro magari si può sempre cambiare idea. Le cose non devono andare male per forza».  
  
«La vedo un po’difficile».  
  
“Sono solo il trauma e la paura che parlano. In futuro si convincerà che anche con una famiglia le cose possono andare bene” pensò Nickel.  
  
«E comunque potresti decidere di lasciarmi dopo la prima settimana di convivenza, per quanto ne sappiamo» aggiunse Bustin «Magari ti stuferai per il tempo che passo in bagno a prepararmi!»  
  
«Di bagni in casa ne avremo più d’uno, non dovrò mai andare a farla nei cespugli» replicò Nickel.  
  
«Vero. Ora direi di dormire, domani mattina dovremo alzarci abbastanza presto. Buonanotte, Nanetta».  
  
«Buonanotte».  
  
E poco dopo questo Nickel scivolò in ricarica, sognando un futuro che per più di una ragione non ci sarebbe mai stato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è venuto più lungo degli altri, sì.  
> I parenti di Nickel sono praticamente dei veneti, sì :’D  
> Grazie a chi sta avendo la pazienza di leggere e alla prossima :)


	6. Circa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Che ci crediate o no, siamo arrivati alla fine.  
> Sì, anche io pensavo che sarebbe stata un po’più lunga, però oggi ho avuto l’ispirazione per scrivere questo, e questo è :’D … ciò non toglie che, da buona disgraziata, un giorno possa trovarmi ad aggiungere altri capitoli mettendoli prima di questo (l’ultimo), ma al momento finisce così, con più domande che risposte. Grazie a coloro che hanno apprezzato questa storia e buona lettura :)

Il giorno stava cedendo il posto alla sera, era da solo in casa e le sue valigie erano pronte. Non aveva preso troppe cose, solo quel che c’era in alcune parti del suo armadio.  
  
“Io non dovrei essere qui”.  
  
L’intera Prion era in fermento ed era anche più popolata del solito: era in corso una festività in onore della nascita della loro colonia, tutti i minicon sparsi per il cosmo erano tornati a casa. Quella dei prioniani una razza che teneva molto alle proprie radici, non c’era minicon che si sarebbe perso la festa, nemmeno quelli che provavano meno attaccamento verso la loro terra d’origine.  
  
“Io non dovrei essere qui”.  
  
Fin dal mattino era stato perseguitato da quella sensazione, ma aveva cercato di ignorarla e godersi la festa insieme Nickel.  
  
“Nickel…”  
  
Bustin guardò il tappeto viola peloso ai piedi del letto, il comodino della sua compagna e le poche cose essenziali che c’erano sopra, in contrasto con il numero di statuine di vetro colorato che sempre lei aveva messo su una serie di mensole; osservò gli ologrammi delle loro fotografie, di bei momenti insieme ne avevano passati tanti, dunque erano tante anche le foto, e lui aveva nei suoi dispositivi personali la copia di ognuna di esse.  
  
“Nickel, io…”  
  
Tempi simili non sarebbero tornati mai più: c’era solo una Nickel il tutto l’Universo, e lui la stava abbandonando. Si era allontanato con una scusa mentre lei era ancora alla festa, lei gli aveva detto “A dopo”… peccato che per loro non ci sarebbe stato un “dopo”, non era un “A dopo”, era un addio.  
Abbassò lo sguardo.  
  
“Mi dispiace”.  
  
Era da un mese a quella parte che aveva iniziato a pensare che forse portare avanti la loro relazione non era una buona idea.  
Non perché avesse smesso di provare dei sentimenti per lei, forse non sarebbe riuscito a sradicarli nemmeno se avesse voluto e se ci avesse provato: magari Nickel non era stata il suo primo interesse verso l’altro sesso, ma era stata l’unica per cui avesse provato qualcosa di vero, o anche più di “qualcosa”. Prima di lei non aveva mai pensato di esserne in grado, non gli era mai successo.  
  
“Non posso darti quello che vuoi. Non me la sento di fare il padre, non sarebbe ancora tempo in ogni caso e, anche se lo fosse, mettendomi una mano sulla coscienza non potrei comunque dirti di sì”.  
  
Più volte si era espresso a sfavore del mettere su famiglia quando era venuto fuori l’argomento, lei però non demordeva, infatti era tornata alla carica anche poche ore prima. Da un lato riusciva anche a capirla: era cresciuta circondata dall’affetto di una famiglia, a Prion metterne su una era la normalità, lei ora aveva una carriera avviata, avevano una casa grande, una relazione stabile… probabilmente credeva che lui dicesse di no per paura. Non era precisamente così ma era una di quelle cose che sarebbe stato molto difficile spiegarle.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto metterla una volta per tutte davanti a una scelta precisa: scegliere di restare con lui sapendo che però non avrebbero avuto figli o scegliere di andare ognuno per la sua strada. La seconda scelta avrebbe fatto male a tutti e due, tanto che Bustin non sapeva quale risposta sarebbe stato più egoistico sperare di ricevere, e-  
  
_“Io non dovrei essere qui”._  
  
Forse avrebbe dovuto parlarle prima che quel pensiero iniziasse a pungolarlo, perché ormai era troppo tardi.  
Lui non avrebbe dovuto essere lì.  
Riflettere sul da farsi in tutto l’ultimo mese, il pensiero urgente che fosse tempo di andarsene via proprio il giorno in cui avrebbe avuto più tempo e miglior modo di farlo senza che, nel caos della festa, non ci si badasse granché, non subito almeno: evidentemente era destino.  
Sul suo datapad giunse la conferma che il trasferimento di proprietà della casa -con tutto quel che conteneva- da lui a Nickel aveva avuto successo.  
  
“Ti lascio, ma non ti lascio senza casa”.  
  
Lei non avrebbe meritato di essere abbandonata in quel modo, avrebbe quantomeno avuto il diritto di poter dire la sua: desiderio di figli a parte, che poi era la ragione per cui lui stava letteralmente _fuggendo_ , era stata la miglior compagna che avesse mai -e avrebbe mai- potuto sperare di avere al proprio fianco. Bustin si stava comportando da carogna e lo sapeva benissimo, quindi aveva pensato che il minimo che potesse fare era darle una buonuscita, che in verità a parer suo restava sempre poco.  
Nickel vrebbe potuto tenere la loro casa o venderla, quella decisione sarebbe spettata a lei; in ogni caso riusciva già a immaginare che l’opzione scelta sarebbe stata la seconda e che sarebbe riuscita a ricavare molti shanix coi quali avrebbe potuto comprare un’altra casa dove voleva, o quattro più piccole allo stesso prezzo, magari affittandone tre e mettendosi ancor più “a posto” di quanto fosse col lavoro da medico.  
  
“Ti ringrazio per tutto quello che mi hai dato, è molto più di quanto potrai mai immaginare. Non lo dimenticherò. Se solo certe cose fossero state diverse, io…”  
  
Carico di valigie, Bustin uscì sul balcone e prese il volo.  
  
“Addio”.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
«Bustin? Sei qui a casa?... no, non c’è… comincio a preoccuparmi, ormai è sparito da qualche ora» borbottò Nickel, abbastanza allarmata, girovagando in casa e non trovando nessuno.  
  
Il suo fidanzato sembrava essere scomparso dalla faccia di Prion senza lasciare traccia, era sera e nessuno aveva la più pallida idea di dove fosse finito, nessuno l’aveva visto, nessuno sapeva niente.  
  
“Forse è già tornato alla festa. O forse potrebbe essere _lì…_ ”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.:: _Poco al di fuori di Prion, tempo addietro_ ::.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
«Che posto… curioso».  
  
«“Curioso”? Non “in rovina”, abbandonato, disastrato?»  
  
Appena oltre il confine di Prion, nascosta da ammassi di rocce e piante tecnorganiche, c’era quel che rimaneva di una casa. Lei non era un’appassionata di architettura ma non serviva un occhio allenato per notare che lo stile di quelle rovine era diverso rispetto a quello usato in quel periodo o qualche decina di vorn prima, vagamente simile ma ben più antico. Edifici così vecchi dentro Prion non ne aveva mai visti, neppure quelli con una particolare valenza storica.  
  
«Sì, senza dubbio è anche tutto questo che hai detto, però è come se…» si strinse nelle spalle e si massaggiò le braccia «Non è la prima volta che mi porti in angoli sconosciuti di Prion e solitamente li apprezzo, ma questo posto mi dà sensazioni che non capisco».  
  
«Buone o cattive?»  
  
«Non le capisco bene, te l’ho detto» ripeté Nickel continuando a guardarsi attorno.  
  
Oltre che antica quella doveva essere stata una casa grande, forse anche bella. Le strutture sopravvissute a… qualunque cosa fosse successa -Nickel non riusciva a capire se qualcosa fosse precipitato lì sopra o piuttosto se qualcosa fosse uscito da sotto, o se fosse esploso, facendo poi collassare tutto- suggerivano almeno quattro piani, bei colonnati e alti soffitti. Una larga scalinata consumata dal tempo era stata risparmiata dal disastro, ma il buio che riusciva a intravedere nei punti in cui i piani superiori non erano crollati non la invogliava troppo ad approfondire l’esplorazione, nonostante la curiosità che provava e che restava comunque innegabile. Trovava anche curioso il modo in cui le piante tecnorganiche circondavano la casa ma, allo stesso tempo, non si fossero riappropriate del terreno su cui era stata costruita. Non c’era neppure un piccolo arbusto in mezzo alle rovine, c’erano solo polvere e calcinacci.  
  
«Provo come una sensazione di… non so, familiarità? Il che è assurdo, perché io qui non ci sono mai stata» continuò Nickel «E allo stesso tempo mi sento inquieta come se ci fosse qualcosa di strano, o di pericoloso, o tutti e due».  
  
«Non c’è niente che possa farti del male qui dentro» disse Bustin «Tra i vari angoli sperduti di Prion, o Prion e dintorni in questo caso, credo sia quello che preferisco! Se non fosse per la lontananza verrei qui più spesso. Capita che in alcuni tipi di caos ci sia un tipo di pace che è introvabile in qualsiasi altro posto».  
  
«Se lo dici tu. Quindi posso essere sicura che non mi porterai in punti dove rischia di crollarmi qualcosa in testa?» domandò la minicon, guardandosi attorno.  
  
«Puoi stare tranquilla, Nanetta».  
  
«Conosci bene questo posto?» chiese poi lei, avvicinandosi alla scalinata «Quanto tempo fa l’hai trovato?»  
  
«Abbastanza, però non saprei darti una data precisa. Ricordo solo che ci sono finito perché avevo sentito dei vecchi che ne parlavano, e sai come sono fatto quando si tratta di certe cose» rispose Bustin, facendo spallucce «Per il resto, posso dire che lo conosco bene quasi come conosco casa mia. O meglio, casa nostra» sorrise «Sono davvero contento di averti lì».  
  
Nickel sorrise a sua volta.  
  
Tutto sommato quei piani superiori bui non sembravano più così pericolosi, se era possibile avrebbe anche potuto salire su a vederli, avendo lui vicino.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.:: _Prion, casa di Nickel e Bustin, ora_ ::.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Nei posti che frequenta abitualmente non c’era, nei posti ‘sperduti’ più vicini che mi ha mostrato non c’era, il datapad è muto e in quel posto fatica ad arrivare il segnale, _se_ ci arriva, l’ho visto quando mi ci ha portata. Certo, non so per quale ragione avrebbe dovuto andarci, ma dove altro potrei cercarlo?” pensò Nickel, decisa a non arrendersi “Forse gli è successo qualcosa, non lo so, quando si è allontanato si comportava come suo solito…”  
  
Pensò perfino che forse fosse tornato in mezzo alla calca e la stesse cercando come lei lo cercava, ma una cosa simile avrebbe mantenuto inspiegabile il datapad muto. Si stava preoccupando sempre di più, il livello di ansia aveva raggiunto un picco non da poco, al punto che si ripromise di prenderlo a botte con un cacciavite appena l’avesse ritrovato e avesse verificato che stava bene.  
  
Sarebbe andata a cercarlo tra le rovine di quella casa, aveva deciso.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prion venne distrutta quella stessa sera.  
  
Aver deciso di raggiungere le rovine ed essersi infilata quanto più profondamente possibile nei sotterranei semi distrutti della casa fu una salvezza e una condanna per Nickel: ebbe salva la vita e, allo stesso tempo, la maledizione di ricordare.  
  
Ricordare i volti felici della sua famiglia e dei suoi amici durante la festa, ricordare la sua casa e tutto quel che aveva perso, ricordare un saluto che per colpa di un’organizzazione anti mecha era diventato un addio.  
  
Ricordare di essere rimasta la sola prioniana in vita di tutto l’Universo.  
  
_Circa._


End file.
